Ready, Steady, Love
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Os marotos, bêbados, decidem fazer uma aposta: em dois meses os três devem ter uma garota. Será que a vontade de vencer a aposta fará com que James saia com Lily, Remus venca a timidez e Sirius arranje a tal "garota certa"?
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Estou de volta (falou o exterminador do futuro) :D Finalmente obrigações mil me deixaram recomeçar a postar minhas tão amadas fics, e devo dizer que senti falta de tudo isso aqui! Bom, comecemos ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ready, Steady, Love<strong>

"**Meia Garrafa de Firewhisky"**

A lareira da sala comunal grifinória já estava apagava havia uma hora quando Peter chegou, cansado e fedendo a excremento de tronquilho. Pisando leve para não ser notado, quase pulou quando um urro de risadas ecoou pelo ambiente, e ele reconheceu as vozes de seus três melhores amigos, James, Sirius e Remus:

- A todos os gatinhos sem dono, t-também! – Remus comemorava enquanto erguia o copo. Peter pulou uma pilha de garrafas vazias de firewhisky para chegar ao círculo que eles formavam no chão, e parando num estado de completo choque diante deles, perguntou:

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

James então se levantou, cambaleando, e foi até ele a passos tortos. Com um súbito tranco, se apoiou nos ombros de Peter, rindo. "P-Peter! O-o que te-te traz aqui?"

- Estava na detenção que Flitwick me deu, lembra? Você devia saber, eu a peguei por vocês! – respondeu Wormtail, magoado, mas logo deixou para lá. Estavam tão bêbados que mal conseguiam pensar, e logo Sirius puxou uma última garrafa lacrada de detrás de uma poltrona e estendeu.

- Reservamos esse pra você, amigão!

- Sirius, quanto você bebeu? – Peter aceitou a garrafa relutantemente.

- Só m-meia garrafa! – James mediu com os dedos no vidro mais próximo.

A sobrancelha do mais baixo arqueou sensivelmente para cima. Eles podiam ter tomado qualquer quantidade, menos meia garrafa. Rindo, pegou a bebida da mão do amigo e se sentou, abrindo e tomando o primeiro gole. O líquido avermelhado desceu queimando sua garganta, e sua boca torceu um pouco antes de indagar:

"Qual a ocasião que estamos comemorando?"

Tão logo perguntou se arrependeu. Não só nenhum dos três conseguia responder, como James pousou a própria garrafa no chão e bagunçou os cabelos com um ar sombrio.

- O-ocasião, Peter? Do que? O m-mundo tá cheio de p-perigo, a-migão. Gente que morre, sofre, a família não sabe mais de nada, e ainda por cima ninguém me quer!

- James tá falando da Lily – Sirius explicou sem necessidade, tentando dar uma palmada de consolo no ombro de James, sem sucesso. Peter franziu o cenho.

- Ela fez o que dessa vez?

- Esse é o problema. – Remus pousou sua bebida. – Ela não faz nada.

James, diante do comentário, fungou sonoramente. Remus olhou, cansado, para Peter. "Ele vai chorar.". Antes que pudesse reprimir, lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de James.

- P-Por que ela não m-me quer? Eu sou bonito!

- Há controvérsias... – Sirius riu e soluçou, ficando quieto diante do olhar mortífero de Peter.

- Claro que não, Prongs... Deixa disso. – tentou acalmar, mas James não parava mais.

- Eu corro atrás dela, corro mesmo, e ela n-não dá a mínima p-pra mim! J-Joga minhas fl-flores fora!

- Dorcas nem sabe que eu existo, e aí? – Remus começou também, se arrastando para o lado de Prongs. Sirius revirou os olhos, bem como o conteúdo das garrafas de seus amigos.

- P-Por que vocês não tentam ficar com elas? Eu sempre consigo, consigo sim!

Mais de repente do que começara, James parou de chorar. Detrás de seus óculos, seus olhos estreitaram maliciosamente.

-Eu até p-posso tentar de o-outro jeito, mas vocês vêm junto.

Os olhos de Remus, que estavam quase fechando, arregalaram.

-Hey! O que eu t-tenho a ver com isso? S-Sirius vai ganhar.

- Mas ele não pode pegar qualquer uma. – Peter abriu um sorriso maldoso. – Têm dois meses para arranjar uma garota, e a que Sirius escolher tem que ficar com ele por seis meses.

- Eu concordo. – James riu bobamente. Sirius, quase dormindo no sofá, assentiu.

-Qualquer coisa. Vou subir pra vomitar.

- Calma. Isso é a aposta? – Peter sugeriu. Ignorando Wormtail, Sirius subiu os degraus lentamente, seus pés se arrastando contra o carpete.

- Porque você não vai dormir? – James retrucou com raiva, fazendo Peter desistir.

- Mas é? – falou com a última esperança. Remus balançou a cabeça.

- Pode ser.

- Pode ser. – repetiu Peter enquanto subiam atrás dos amigos. – Dois meses, hein!

- CALA A BOCA WORMTAIL!

- Tá legal, tá legal. Boa noite, ok? E amanhã é preparar, apontar e amar! – murmurou para si com uma gargalhada.


	2. Chapter 2

**O Dia Seguinte**

- Bom – Dia! – Peter abriu as cortinas subitamente, ouvindo os resmungos dos garotos. Remus foi o primeiro a se levantar, assustado. Vestiu-se pensando que estava atrasado e só parou quando, em cima da porta, o relógio bateu sete e meia. Sirius, sentado sem camisa na beira da cama, piscou e balbuciou:

- O que aconteceu ontem?

- Por que você tá gritando? – James abriu a gaveta molemente, esfregando as têmporas enquanto procurava uma camisa com os olhos. A pergunta pareceu deixar Sirius ainda mais confuso, se resumindo a levantar para procurar por roupas aleatoriamente. Os três só acordaram quando, a caminho do Salão Principal, Peter limpou a garganta e começou:

- E a aposta, quando começa?

- Aposta? – balbuciou James, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Peter riu, dando tapinhas no ombro de Remus.

- Vocês todos combinaram de arranjar uma garota em dois meses. Inclusive você, Padfoot.

- Não me responsabilizo por nada que fiz ontem. – declarou Sirius, seguindo em frente.

- Vocês apostaram coisa alta viu. – Mentiu Peter, inventando um motivo. – James apostou o distintivo de capitão.

Sirius parou no lugar, virando lentamente para um chocado James, que segurava o distintivo contra o peito como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Não posso ter feito isso.

- Pelo visto fez, Jamie. – Sirius abriu um sorriso diabólico. – Estou dentro, eu _quero _esse distintivo.

- Bom, vocês podem se matar por esse negócio, eu estou fora. Nunca vi algo tão estúpido para ser apostado. – Remus recomeçou a andar, mas James o parou.

- Por favor, Moony. É meu distintivo.

- Você o apostou. – Remus retrucou com severidade. James então estendeu os braços para o salão, apontando para a parte detrás da cabeça de Dorcas, que tomava café da manhã com as amigas. – Vamos, eu sei que você quer ficar com ela.

As bochechas de Remus ficavam escarlates, e James sorriu triunfante quando o maroto meneou a cabeça.

- Nunca vou me perdoar por isso, mas tudo bem.

- AH, eu amo você eternamente. – James o abraçou, mas foi logo repelido por Sirius, que bagunçou seus cabelos.

- Não vale vocês dois ficarem juntos pra ganhar.

- Sirius... – Peter chamou baixinho, a vontade de estragar a felicidade precoce do amigo grande demais.

- Fala.

- Tem uma condição para você. Diante da possibilidade de você arranjar uma garota só para ganhar, a que você escolher fica com você por seis meses.

- Fica comigo por-

- Seis meses, meu caro. – Moony e Prongs passaram por Sirius, renovados, debochando da expressão de choque do amigo.

Os quatro sentaram – se à mesa do Salão, e Sirius apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Mas como eu vou ficar com alguém por **seis **meses?

- Problema seu. – Peter concluiu. James sorriu torto, controlando para não rir da cara de Padfoot.

Depois do café, James saiu na direção da aula de transfiguração, e logo que chegou avistou Lily, sentada no lugar de sempre. Como de costume, usou Marlene como desculpa para se aproximar.

- Hey, Lene! Bom – dia, Evans, sai comigo?

- Não. – Lily nem sequer ergueu os olhos do livro. Esboçando o melhor sorriso que tinha, James usou a varinha para conjurar um lírio branco, que colocou ao lado dela.

- Nos vemos, então. – disse ao sair, deixando a garota surpresa com a falta de insistência. Mal sabia ela o que estava se passando na cabeça do garoto, que pensava em rever a abordagem urgentemente.

Remus saiu pelo corredor sem acreditar que havia concordado. Essa é a pior aposta do mundo, resmungou enquanto entrava pelos fundos da sala. Vou até os outros e dizer que estou fora. Decidido, andou até a cadeira em que James sentava, mas antes que pudesse sentar um vulto surgiu na sua frente.

- Oi! Trouxe meu livro, Rem?

Remus pulou de susto, colocando a mão no peito arfante. Dorcas, sorrindo amarelo, tocou seu ombro. "Desculpe, não quis assustar...".

- Não tem problema... – balbuciou, esquecendo-se do por que de estar andado na direção de James. Os grandes olhos castanhos de Dorcas o encararam com insistência, e rapidamente buscou o livro de Herbologia que ela havia lhe emprestado.

- Aqui, obrigado.

- Imagina. – Dorcas sorriu amavelmente. – Está tudo bem? Parece cansado.

Estou de ressaca, pensou Remus com um pouco de rebeldia. Mas dizer isso a ela era outra história.

- Quer estudar mais tarde? – Engasgou enquanto ela ia embora, e a expressão de arrependimento dela era verdadeira quando disse:

- Ah, não posso. Marquei com outra pessoa.

A mão que Remus erguera para chamá – la pendeu ao lado de seu corpo enquanto ele se sentava.

Sirius decidira matar a aula, e estava vagando pelos corredores, pensando em quem iria escolher para passar seis meses. Muito tempo, pensou. Enquanto andava por uma tapeçaria ouviu risadinhas, e duas meninas do quinto ano passaram por ele. Por um momento quis ir atrás delas, mas aí a risadinha ecoou por sua cabeça. Não aguentaria seis meses disso. Talvez seis dias, mas meses? Não. Tivera tantas garotas, alguma devia servir. Pensou em desistir, mas podia ser o capitão do time. Quando o sinal bateu, ainda não tinha conseguido escolher.

* * *

><p>Bom, respondendo às reviews:<p>

**Sassah Potter:** Novo capítulo, espero que goste :D

**Zix Black:** Obrigada! É bom estar de volta !


	3. Chapter 3

**Semana Um**

Quando o sinal tocou na última aula da semana, Sirius se sentiu deixado para trás enquanto via James abrir a porta para que Lily passasse, sendo respondido com um olhar surpreso da parte ela; e Remus já ficara mais tarde com Dorcas a semana toda para estudar, enquanto ele mal conseguira decidir quem escolheria. Todas pareciam chatas demais, exageradas demais, irritantes demais. Estava perdido em pensamentos quando uma voz familiar perguntou num tom de deboche:

- Vai ficar aí, Black?

Despertando subitamente, Sirius ergueu os olhos e encarou um par de orbes azuis – marinhas que o olhavam zombeteiras.

- Oi, Lene. – resmungou aborrecido, pegando suas coisas e acompanhando – a até a porta. – Aula do quê agora?

- Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. – Marlene comentou, arrumando os longos cabelos pretos em um coque.

- James está mais legal com Lily. O que houve? – Ela perguntou segundos depois, fazendo Sirius engasgar no meio do que seria uma história engraçada sobre a aula de poções.

- Não sei se posso contar. – confessou num tom leal, mas sabia que não iria conseguir por muito tempo. Marlene seu um tapa em seu ombro, rindo.

- Por favor! Somos amigos.

Sirius revirou os olhos. "Não venha com essa. Só por que te faço o favor de-"

- O FAVOR? – Marlene estreitou os olhos e quis bater nele, mas Sirius correu na direção dos jardins, rindo alto. Marlene acelerou na direção dele, e os dois haviam se esquecido da aula, concentrados na brincadeira. Quando se encontraram, Marlene começou a esmurrar o peito de Sirius com raiva e risos. Então, enquanto apanhava, percebeu. Para passar seis meses, não precisa de uma garota. Precisava de uma melhor amiga. Precisava de Marlene.

- Lene! – chamou, e a garota parou de bater. – Tenho uma proposta para te fazer.

James carregava uma pilha enorme de livros na direção do Salão Principal. Roubara a lista de livros que Lily organizara para pegar a ler e alugara todos para surpreende – la, mesmo que para isso tivesse de enfrentar a ira de Madame Pince. Quando entrou no salão, um mar de olhos se voltou para ele, e quando depositou os livros na frente de Lily, ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que você fez? – perguntou incrédula. James começou a ler o título do primeiro livro.

- Uso avançado de poções e antídotos; Pedras e ervas: o básico do preparo de misturas mágicas...

- Como você sabia que –

- Hey! "Obrigada" vai bem aqui. – sugeriu James, indignado. Lily corou e parecia estar no limite de sorrir, mas havia muita desconfiança em seus olhos. No entanto, agradeceu:

- Muito obrigada, mas não sei porque se deu ao trabalho de pegar todos esses livros para mim.

- Porque me importo com você. – confessou o garoto, se sentando em frente dela. – Sai comigo, por favor.

A linha de suspeita desapareceu do cenho da garota, e por um momento James achou que ela iria aceitar, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Não, vou passear com Marlene. Prometi a ela. Mas... - continuou, deixando a expectativa de James no auge. – Pode me ajudar a levar esses livros até a Sala Comunal, se quiser.

- Claro que quero! – James sorriu, e voltou a pegar o peso imenso dos livros.

Remus contava os minutos para as oito horas, e até havia jantado mais cedo naquela noite para chegar com tempo de se arrumar. Dorcas pedira ajuda dele em feitiços, e os dois haviam combinado de se encontrar mais tarde para revisar tudo. De tão ansioso que estava Remus se aprontara especialmente para ela, colocando até perfume. Iria impressionar.

O relógio bateu oito horas depois do que pareceu a ele serem oito dias, e seu pé batia no chão enquanto ela não chegava. Oito e meia chegou, e as nove passaram sem que Dorcas aparecesse. Quando era o único a esperar na Sala Comunal, o retrato se abriu e revelou a garota, que parecia radiante. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, a raiva que Remus estava começando a sentir evaporou. Ela parecia tão feliz que algo fantástico devia ter acontecido. Sorrindo junto dela, Remus se levantou e foi ate Dorcas, que o abraçou.

- Me desculpa! Tenho uma ótima razão, eu garanto.

- E qual seria? – Remus riu. Dorcas suspirou audivelmente.

- Gideon me pediu em namoro!

O sorriso de Remus murchou como todo o balão de seu ânimo. Havia certamente perdido não só Dorcas, mas também a aposta. Não havia mais ninguém que ele quisesse.


	4. Chapter 4

**O Acordo Dentro do Acordo**

James saiu correndo para Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, quase atropelando um grupo de primeiranistas e tropeçando pelos troncos que se estiravam ao longo do caminho. Quem o via passar, com a bolsa voando ao seu lado, achava que estava terrivelmente atrasado. Quando avistou o canto perto da floresta que o Professor Kettleburn havia reservado para eles, acelerou o passo e ultrapassou o grupo de grifinórios que seguia naquela direção. Quando chegou, separou um grupo de cadeiras num canto, guardando – as até que Lily, junto das amigas, chegou.

- Suas. – indicou diante da expressão de dúvida da ruiva. Emmeline, mais próxima dela, sorriu impressionada e se inclinou para cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dela. James, inclinando o corpo para frente, se afastou indo sentar perto de Remus.

- Pronto. – arfou aliviado. – Consegui ser gentil com ela e ainda por cima agradei Emme, que deve estar falando maravilhas.

- Parabéns. – falou o outro num tom desanimado, usando um graveto próximo para mexer na terra.

- Hey, que foi? – James perguntou. Depois, baixando a voz, sussurrou: - Lua cheia?

- Não. – Remus suspirou pesadamente. – Dorcas está namorando.

- Quem?

- Gideon Prewett. Acho que perdi.

- Moony. – James se aproximou; seu semblante se tornando sério. – Quer que tenhamos uma conversa com ele?

Os olhos de Remus arregalaram.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu sei que tipo de "conversa" Sirius teria com ele. Esquece.

- Não desista dela. – James olhou de relance para trás, onde Lily ainda conversava com Emmeline. - Um dia ela pode começar a gostar mais de você.

- Fale por você. Quem se interessaria por mim?

- Não seja idiota, Moony. Você é o mais gato de nós três. – James piscou, mas Remus não se convenceu.

- Sirius é o mais gato.

- Claro que não! – James parecia indignado. Depois, abaixando a voz novamente, completou. – Sirius é um cachorro, não um gato.

A piada fez um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Remus, que balançou a cabeça.

- James, que tal trocar todo esse ar da sua cabeça por algo útil?

As bochechas de Prongs tingiram – se de vermelho. Peter apareceu, e olhando em volta, cochichou:

- Onde está Sirius?

James e Remus deram de ombros. Ele sempre chega atrasado.

Enquanto o Professor passava as primeiras instruções da aula, Sirius e Marlene sentavam atrás de uma árvore, o rosto dela iluminado de curiosidade.

- Proposta?

- É. – Sirius sorriu surpreso com a própria inteligência. – Você me perguntou porque James e Remus estão estranhos.

- E o que isso tem a ver com-

- Me escuta. – interrompeu. – Fizemos uma aposta.

- O que? – Marlene pareceu indignada. – Isso é ridículo, como vocês-

- Hey! Dá pra me deixar acabar? James realmente gosta de Lily, e Remus realmente gosta de Dorcas, com certeza eles vão ganhar.

- Minhas amigas são bonecas, agora? – Marlene cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. – Vocês não prestam.

- Qual a parte do "amor verdadeiro" você não pegou?

- A parte do "fizemos uma aposta que envolve as suas amigas e os sentimentos delas." – retrucou Marlene com frieza. – Achei que tinham passado dessa fase, Sirius.

- Meu Deus, como você é teimosa. – Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eles não queriam participar exatamente. Mas James apostou o distintivo dele! Eu _quero _esse distintivo, Lene, você sabe.

- Sei... – refletiu a garota, sem conseguir entender como eles não queriam participar de uma aposta que eles mesmos tinham inventado. – Como assim, "eles não queriam"?

- Nós não estávamos exatamente sãos quando fizemos a aposta. – confessou Sirius. – Mas então, o distintivo...

- Vocês contrabandearam firewhisky pra dentro da escola de novo? – Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sirius se encolheu, imaginando a bronca que levaria, mas aliviou quando a garota começou a gargalhar. – Seus loucos. E egoístas também; Emmeline e eu gostamos de beber com vocês.

- Entendeu agora?

- Embora seja idiota, entendi. O que você quer me propor, então?

- Seja minha. – Sirius se aproximou dela, e Marlene sentiu um estranho calor subir ao seu rosto diante das palavras dele. – Eu finjo conquistar você, ninguém vai achar estranho.

- Você não presta. – Os olhos dela estreitaram – se.

- Por favor, eu preciso desse distintivo.

- Sirius, eu...

- Por favor. – as mãos do maroto voaram para as dela, apertando – as. Sirius sentia a incerteza no rosto da garota, e se deu conta de que nunca estiveram tão próximos. Quando tirou os olhos dos dela seu campo de visão escorregou um pouco para baixo, e sentiu um calor inesperado corar suas bochechas quando viu o vale entre os seios da garota que aparecia ligeiramente pela abertura de sua blusa. Rapidamente se afastou, sem entender porque seu sorriso safado não funcionara.

- Tudo bem. – Marlene se decidiu, aliviada dele ter saído de perto. O perfume que ele emanava era muito bom, e os cabelos negros pareciam convidá-la para um carinho. Meu amigo, pensou ela com veemência. Sirius é meu melhor amigo, não vamos estragar isso.

- Ah, sou eternamente grato. – Sirius a puxou para um abraço, fazendo todas as sensações voltarem. Os lábios dele tocaram sua bochecha e apertaram, a barba recém – feita raspando de leve nos seus lábios.

- Está me devendo, hein.

- Verá que sou um ótimo devedor. – Sirius sorriu, estendendo a mão para ela levantar. – Nos vemos em Hogsmeade, então.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hogsmeade: A Missão**

Hogsmeade estava mais do que cheia naquele fim de semana, um dos raros quentes e ensolarados do semestre. Sirius respirava profundamente a cada passo que dava na direção de Marlene, procurando adivinhar como um apaixonado agiria. Até então estava sendo um completo fracasso, pensou. Tropeçara duas vezes nas pernas da calça naquela manhã tentando vestir, e James chegou a perguntar se ele estava bêbado, de tanto que falava sozinho e gesticulava para o vazio. Mal sabe ele, riu Sirius por dentro.

Marlene esperava ao lado das carruagens da escola, sentindo – se um pouco culpada por estar escondendo a aposta das amigas. Nem sequer sabia por que havia entrado na história para começo de conversa. Mas ela e Sirius eram amigos, e era isso que amigos faziam, não? Ao mesmo tempo se sentia triste por ter dispensado Lily, que agora ficaria sozinha ao invés de comerem doces para afogar as mágoas de antigos namorados, como boas amigas faziam.

Assim que Sirius chegou, sentiu seu estômago dar um salto para trás. Numa tentativa de parecer informal o maroto deixara os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que normalmente, e os olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados de nervoso. A camisa polo preta o deixava com ar de filhinho de papai, o que levou um sorriso as lábios da garota. Quando ele se aproximou, o perfume, aquele perfume que Marlene amava e odiava, emanou na direção dela.

- Hey, pareço apaixonado? – Sirius sussurrou perto dela, e Marlene o avaliou com o olhar. Estava mais pálido do que o normal, os olhos arregalados e estava com um tique esquisito que o fazia jogar o cabelo para trás a toda hora com um movimento com a cabeça.

- Parece doente. – Marlene riu, mas diante do olhar frustrado de Sirius, completou: - Mas que apaixonado não é? Vamos, vamos.

Entraram na carruagem, e Sirius jogou o cabelo para trás mais uma vez, trazendo Marlene mais para perto.

Quando James chegou às carruagens, Lily conversava com Dorcas animadamente. Antes que o maroto alcançasse as duas, Gideon chegou e levou Dorcas, deixando Lily sozinha. É agora, pensou James. Apertou o passo, e quando se viu diante dela, perguntou:

- Evans, o que está fazendo sozinha aí?

- Oh, Potter! – Lily assustou-se – Estava falando com Dorcas e... Que te interessa? – a garota perguntou subitamente, como se estivesse percebendo com quem estava falando.

- Queria saber se tem companhia para um passeio hoje.

- Não. Eu não ia, na verdade. Tenho dever de Transfiguração.

- Aquele que Minerva passou para depois do Natal? – engasgou James, lembrando que nem Remus havia começado a fazer. Diante da afirmativa da ruiva, fez um sinal de indiferença com a mão. – Esquece, vamos comer alguma coisa no Três Vassouras.

As sobrancelhas acaju ergueram, e Lily pareceu considerar a oferta. James subiu numa carruagem próxima e estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- Não é um encontro, Evans. Só estou salvando você de uma tarde tediosa e inútil de sábado.

- Não vai sair por aí espalhando o boato? – Lily perguntou relutante.

- Prometo. Vamos?

- Tudo bem. – Lily pegou a mão dele, subindo na carruagem.

Remus nunca se sentiu tão idiota quanto no momento em que agarrou a traseira da carruagem em que Dorcas entrara com Gideon, e rezava a cada segundo para suas pernas aguentarem os trancos da estrada sinuosa que descia para Hogsmeade. Como os dois estavam de costas, conseguia escutar tudo sem que o vissem, e prendeu a respiração para conseguir ouvir:

- Então, Hogsmeade, eh? – Gideon começou, espreguiçando para colocar os braços em torno dos ombros de Dorcas. A garota riu, e Remus sentiu uma onda de ciúmes subir quando ela afagou os cabelos cor de fogo do garoto.

- O que está planejando? – Dorcas perguntou sorridente, e Gideon limpou a garganta no que falava:

- Ah, Três Vassouras parece legal. Rosmerta tem uma receita de doce de abóbora para poucos.

Os risos encheram a carruagem. Dorcas respirou fundo e fez menção de encostar-se ao ombro dele, mas Gideon deu um salto, quase derrubando Remus com o tranco. Segurando – se forte para não cair e tentando não ter um ataque cardíaco, Remus ouviu a exclamação:

- Aquele é Sirius Black? Com a Lene?

- Quem? – Dorcas exclamou ao meu tempo em que Remus sussurrava, tentando espichar a cabeça para os lados da carruagem. Quando finalmente conseguiu, sua surpresa foi grande ao ver que realmente os cabelos ondulados e pretos de Padfoot estavam perto dos longos de Marlene, quase encostando. Impossível, pensou. Sirius sempre dizia quando estava gostando de uma garota, por que com Marlene seria diferente?

- Pelas calças de Merlin! – Gideon continuou, batendo os pés ansiosamente. – Fabian precisa saber disso!

- Ah, deixa eles, Gideon... – Dorcas chamou, e para a alegria de Remus, o garoto não ouviu. – Gideon...

- Quando será que aconteceu? – continuou especulando o ruivo; e Dorcas se encostou novamente ao banco, aborrecida.

- Não sei.

- Você não sabe? – Gideon perguntou surpreso. – Achei que Marlene fosse sua amiga...

- E ela é, mas não disse nada sobre sair com Sirius...

- Sirius Black, o garanhão! Achei que Lene fosse mais decente que isso... – Gideon zombou, mas Dorcas parecia ter perdido a paciência. Quando o portal de Hogsmeade apareceu, ela apontou e chamou. – Chegamos! Vamos, Gideon!

Depois dos dois descerem, Remus pulou de seu esconderijo e começou a segui-los discretamente, olhando para as vitrines até chegarem ao Três Vassouras. O pub estava lotado, e Remus achou difícil achar um bom ponto de observação para espionar o casal. Embora tivesse apenas meia visão dos dois por trás de uma coluna, conseguia ver a expressão de chateação de Dorcas no que Gideon falava para quem quisesse ouvir o que descobrira nas carruagens. Quando Rosmerta passou pela mesa deles para coletas os pedidos, Gideon desatou a falar, e Remus sorriu para si mesmo no que via o encontro desmoronar.

- Então, Dorcas... – o ruivo virou-se subitamente depois de acabar a narrativa para Rosmerta, e Dorcas pareceu achar que finalmente o encontro iria começar. Seu sorriso aumentou, e ela se inclinou para frente. Remus mordeu o lábio inferior, mas sentiu alívio quando o sorriso da garota murchou diante da pergunta: - Tem certeza de que não sabia que Marlene estava saindo com Sirius? Quero dizer, sabe a repercussão que isso vai ter? As garotas vão, assim, subir nela de raiva. Acha que é sério?

- Não sei de nada, Gideon. – suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Lene e Sirius nunca saíram antes, e ela não fala nada dele além de que são amigos. Só isso.

- Amigos, eh. – debochou o garoto. – Sirius Black não tem amigas, até parece. Sinceramente, sempre considerei Lene a última pessoa a cair na lábia dele, agora que esperanças têm?

- Pois é, ela nunca disse nada. Então suponho que eles não "estão saindo". Só saíram hoje. Sirius devia estar sozinho e a chamou, simples assim. Pronto.

Remus estava quase caindo da banqueta em que sentava quando seus olhos encontraram os de Dorcas, e teve de pegar o copo subitamente para fingir não estar prestando nem um pouco de atenção. A garota lançou-lhe um sorrisinho, que Remus retribuiu, deixando escorrer um pouco de cerveja amanteigada pelo queixo. Apesar do súbito contato visual, um grupo barulhento de corvinais atrapalhou, passando entre os dois e indo na direção do casal. O barulho aumentou, e nem Remus saindo da banqueta o fez conseguir ouvir uma palavra do que diziam. Ficaram quase cinco minutos ali, entre ele e a ação, e quando começaram a se dispersar o maroto viu que Gideon estava com ele, deixando Dorcas sozinha com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigadas intocadas.

- Rosmerta! – chamou, vendo a oportunidade parar na sua frente e começar a dançar. Quando a curvilínea dona do pub apareceu com um sorriso simpático, Remus apontou para a mesa de Dorcas. – Vou estar ali, ok?

- Claro, amor. – a jovem piscou, e logo em seguida se inclinou para frente, deixando a curva dos seios à mostra. – Não deixa a garota escapar, _Moony_.

Sentindo um arrepio familiar diante da presença de Rosmerta, Remus assentiu nervosamente e riu, andando na direção de Dorcas. A garota parecia feliz em vê – lo, embora não surpresa.

- Posso? – perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira que Gideon deixara fora do lugar, e os ombros dela ergueram e abaixaram.

- Acho que sim, não parece que ele vai voltar.

- Sinto muito. – Remus mentiu, tomado de súbita coragem. – Mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu supero. – Dorcas sorriu timidamente, tomando o primeiro gole de cerveja amanteigada. – E você? Não veio com ninguém?

- Eu quase nunca venho com alguém, pra falar a verdade. – riu o garoto, sentindo – se um pouco idiota por confessar. – Vi você sozinha aqui e fiquei chateado pelo que Gideon fez.

- Ele é um fofoqueiro, isso sim. Sabe o que vimos na carruagem hoje? Você não vai acreditar.

Remus quase confessou ter se escondido e espionado, mas não achou que teria muito sucesso, então se resignou em dar de ombros enquanto bebia.

- Sirius já falou de Marlene alguma vez?

- Bom, ele fala bastante nela... – ponderou Remus. – Mas eles são muito amigos, só isso, eu acho.

- Eu também achava, mas eu e Gideon os vimos juntos hoje numa carruagem na nossa frente. Juntos e, bem, sozinhos.

- James devia estar tentando sair com Lily em algum outro lugar...

- É.

O silêncio se instaurou de repente, e Dorcas olhou curiosa enquanto Remus bebia o restante do copo.

- Rem... Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro! – Remus riu idiotamente, e calou-se logo em seguida.

- Então, Rem. Posso perguntar uma coisa? Quero dizer, Emmeline quem pensou nisso, nem fui eu, mas sei lá, as garotas pareciam bem certas, eu sei lá, sabe, essa coisa de amigas especulando sobre sua vida e...

- Eu sei como é, me acontece o tempo todo.

- Bom, interessante, por que ultimamente elas pareceram meio certas e tudo o mais, e sei lá, sempre fui meio tímida pra perguntar pra você sobre isso e...

- Sim? – os pés se Remus começaram a se agitar freneticamente embaixo da mesa.

- Eu só queria saber se, por acaso, você algum dia pareceu sentir que-

- Dorcas! – Gideon reapareceu, e a pergunta morreu. – Vamos até o... Lupin?

- Hey, Gideon! – Remus levantou – se. – Que bom que voltou, tenho um compromisso.

As sobrancelhas de Dorcas franziram, mas ela se acalmou no que Remus começou a gaguejar de nervoso.

- Ahn... Beleza. – Gideon murmurou enquanto Remus dava desculpas incompreensíveis e batia no ombro dele. Em poucos minutos tinha desaparecido.

Os risos de Lily eram altos na altura em que chegaram no portal do vilarejo mágico, e James ajeitou os óculos antes de pular para ajudá – la a descer.

- Vocês são uns idiotas, Potter, meu Deus.

- Não tive culpa dessa vez, de verdade. – confessou James, sorrindo animado. – Minha mãe chamou a garota para casa, e Sirius simplesmente resolveu que seria uma ótima hora para explodir o bolo. Peter parecia estar sonhado, como-

- Todo aquele creme caindo no teto e no chão! – completou Lily, aceitando a ajuda. Quando ela bateu os pés no chão, os rostos pararam a centímetros de distância, e James não conseguia lembrar-se de mais nada, muito menos da aposta. Conversar com ela, só conversar, sem brigar, xingar ou se agredir, parecia ótimo. Ela era bem legal.

- E aí, qual foi a reação dela? – Lily começou a andar, e James teve de correr um pouco para alcançá-la.

- Bom, até hoje ela não consegue olhar para a nossa cara sem rir. Quero dizer, na altura em que ela foi embora Sirius já tinha feito pose de louco com aquela risada dele e Peter não parava de comer todo o bolo que conseguia por as mãos em.

- Remus não foi?

- Bom, é que era... – James começou, mas resolveu desviar do assunto. Não achava que Remus havia contado a ela sobre seu "probleminha peludo", e era um segredo muito problemático para ele revelar.

- Era...

- A tia dele estava com varíola de dragão.

- Oh, coitada. Espero que tenha melhorado depois. – Lily franziu a testa, e James olhou para os lados, sem encontrar nada que pudesse distrair do assunto.

- Ah, não. Infelizmente ela morreu. – disse nervosamente. Remus nem tinha uma tia. – Se eu fosse você não tocava no assunto, ele fica sensível.

Enquanto eles passavam perto do Três Vassouras, Remus passou de cabeça baixa, murmurado algo repetidas vezes para si mesmo. Aproveitando a deixa, James apontou displicentemente para o amigo.

- Viu, deve estar se lembrando dela agora mesmo.

Lily parou de repente, e James percebeu que ela sorria.

- Não tem tia nenhuma, certo?

- Por que eu mentiria? – As sobrancelhas de James ergueram. Lily revirou os olhos.

- Vocês realmente se acham muito espertos, não é? Acham que eu nunca percebi que Remus sempre perde parentes e fica doente na lua cheia?

- Shhhhhhhh. – James pulou para perto dela, tapando sua boca com a mão. Os olhos esmeralda estreitaram sobre a palma da mão do maroto, e ele imediatamente se afastou. – Por favor.

- Calma, nunca disse nada a ninguém.

- Eu espero, damos muito duro para ninguém perceber.

- Quem mais sabe? – ambos começaram a andar na direção do pub, e James suspirou antes de contar.

- Eu, Sirius, Peter e você, agora. Desde quando você sabe?

- Quinto ano. E vocês?

James riu.

- Há algum tempo.

- Por que está rindo?

- Nada. – James continuou sorrindo. Lily parou na frente do garoto e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Por que está rindo? – repetiu num tom letal, mas James continuou a rir. Não podia contar a ela, e rir lhe dava tempo para inventar alguma coisa. – Vamos, me conta!

- Não p-posso! – engasgou James, rindo mais alto. Lily avançou para cima dele, e quando o maroto fechou os olhos esperando a pancada, as mãos da garota se embrenharam em sua barriga, fazendo cócegas. Surpreso, James se deixou sentar no chão, a risada virando lentamente um uivo.

- Você vai me contar! – Lily acelerou, e James bateu o punho no chão.

- Não posso, me desculpe! Não é só segredo meu!

- Não vou contar a ninguém! Se não queria que eu soubesse, porque deu a dica?

- Não sei! Eu... Por favor!

- Não vou parar até você me dizer.

- Eu só conto se você jurar que não vai contar a ninguém! – James chorava de cócegas.

- Eu juro!

- Nem pra Lene!

- Tá!

- Nem pra Emme, ou Dorcas ou qualquer uma! Nunca! Por favor!

- Eu juro, Potter!

- E vai parar de me chamar pelo sobrenome!

- Tá, tudo bem.

- Eu...

As cócegas aumentaram, e Lily alcançou a cintura do maroto. James soltou um grito de nervoso, e suando de tanto rir disparou:

- Eu, Sirius e Peter somos animagos! Por favor, para!

Mas não foi preciso pedir. Lily deixou os braços caírem ao redor do corpo.

- Vocês fizeram o que?

- Isso que você ouviu. – James tirou os óculos para secar a testa. Vendo a expressão de choque da ruiva, os recolocou e se ajoelhou.

- Por favor, você precisa manter a promessa. Só fizemos isso pra ajudar Remus.

- O Ministério sabe disso?

- Não.

- A Professora McGonnagal sabe disso?

- Não.

- Por Merlin, Potter, **alguém **sabe disso?

- Só você e Remus.

- REMUS SABE? – Lily se levantou subitamente, atraindo olhares. Percebendo a posição esquisita, James ergueu-se também.

- Você prometeu. Por favor, não quero arriscar Remus.

- Isso é loucura, vocês não conseguiriam.

- Eu juro.

- Quanto tempo?

- Uns três, quatro anos.

- Isso é muito tempo.

- Eu sei.

- Não acredito em você. – Lily cruzou os braços. – Não pode ser.

- Não preciso que você acredite, preciso confiar que não vai dizer. Isso significa acabar com Remus. Se você contar...

- Eu não conto. – Lily olhou com suspeita. – Se você me mostrar.

- Lily, eu-

- Nunca vi nada parecido.

- Minerva faz toda hora.

- É impossível, Potter...

- James. Parte da promessa.

- Que seja, James. É impossível. É um processo delicado, envolve ajuda, trabalho duro e...

- Vontade. – completou James. – Eu estava na aula quando Minerva disse.

- Que bom, então deve saber o quão difícil é de acreditar. Quero dizer, eu nunca faria algo para prejudicar Remus, ele é o melhor de vocês.

- Por isso estou te pedindo. – James implorava com o olhar. – Por que ele é o melhor de todos nós, mas só a gente vai acreditar nisso se esse segredo vazar.

- Por que os outros não acreditariam? Convivem com ele há anos.

- Você não entende, não nasceu nesse ambiente. Sirius foi expulso de casa só por discordar com as ideias loucas de puro-sangue dos pais dele.

- Achei que tivesse fugido.

- Um pouco dos dois. Não mude de assunto, Evans.

- Se vou te chamar de James, você me chame de Lily.

- Ótimo, Lily. Nosso mundo é cheio de preconceito.

- Tudo bem, entendi.

- Isso é uma promessa. – James estendeu a mão, e pela segunda vez no mesmo dia o gesto recebia o olhar avaliador da ruiva. – Me prometa.

- Tudo bem, James. – Lily apertou sua mão. – Prometo. Mas você vai me mostrar.

- Algum dia.

- Algum dia.

Enquanto ambos andavam na direção do Três Vassouras, Sirius e Marlene saíam carregados de sacolas da Dedosdemel, sem conseguir achar um lugar para sentar.

- Nunca gastei tanto em doces. – confessou a morena, e Sirius riu.

- Novata. Sou o melhor em gastar dinheiro em doces. Sobra pra semana toda.

- Olha quem fala! Você perdeu nos dados comigo.

- Nossa, praticamente uma viciada. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Onde vamos comer?

- Três Vassouras?

- Nam, cheio demais. Acredite, olho gordo nesses doces todo mundo põe.

- Meu Deus, não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Especialmente vindo de você.

Sirius mostrou a língua, e então uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça, embora ele não tivesse certeza se a garota iria concordar.

- Eu conheço um lugar. É meio afastado, mas podemos rir alto e comer com calma.

- Onde?

O olhar do maroto pairou num morro próximo.

- Vamos.

Começaram a andar, e os olhos de Marlene arregalaram conforme subiam uma ladeira até uma caverna.

- Você tem o que na cabeça?

- Muita inteligência. Calma, já vim aqui antes.

- Você é louco.

- Sou mesmo, isso nunca pareceu te incomodar. – Sirius riu, e Marlene se jogou no chão de terra quando atingiram a entrada da caverna.

- Não. Me dá esses doces.

Rindo alto, Sirius jogou uma embalagem de sapo de chocolate para a garota. Dando a primeira dentada, Marlene sorriu.

- Nossa, sair com você foi a melhor coisa que fiz em muito tempo.

- Isso porque você ainda nem experimentou. – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, recebendo a cartinha do sapo de chocolate na cabeça em resposta.

- E nunca vou, sabe disso.

- Quem sabe não seja como um andarilho no deserto. – Sirius engatinhou até Marlene, que o encarou num misto de susto e curiosidade. – Vai andando com determinação, pensamento fixo num destino. Mas uma hora a sede aparece... E vai te consumindo aos poucos, até que toda a sua fixação evapora.

Marlene não percebeu, mas havia largado o doce. Sirius estava em cima dela, os olhos cinza fixos em seus lábios. Ela queria empurrá – lo, mandá – lo parar. Mas o que diria? Por favor, pare de me seduzir enquanto estamos sozinhos nessa caverna afastada? Ignorou a vontade súbita e se entregar, beijá – lo até cansar, tomar aqueles olhos para si. Ele nunca seria dela, nem de ninguém, simplesmente porque era desse jeito, e ela teria de se conformar. Respirando fundo, colocou as duas mãos no peito dele, tentando ignorar os músculos que sentia embaixo da camisa, e o empurrou.

- Sai, estou com fome. – mentiu, e Sirius se deixou largar ao lado dela, gargalhando. A súbita tensão evaporara, e ele só ria, para completo aborrecimento da garota.

- Para de rir.

- Você é realmente uma pedra, Lene. – Sirius puxou uma sacola próxima, arrancando de dentro uma varinha de alcaçuz. – Sabe, admiro isso em você. Qualquer outra garota teria me puxado e beijado, mas você?

- Isso mesmo. – Marlene disse, mais para si mesma do que para ele. – Por isso não venha dando uma de engraçadinho pra cima de mim.

Aos poucos o restante de nervosismo que ainda estava em Marlene sumiu, e logo ela estava com a cabeça no colo de Sirius, contando velhas histórias.

- Minha mãe diz até hoje que eles tinham esperanças que eu gostasse de James, mas fala sério! Eu e James? Você deve ter tido alguma amiga também, não teve? As pessoas colocam várias apostas e quando vai ver...

- Na verdade não. – Sirius respondeu com dureza. Não gostava de falar da família.

- Você nunca fala de quando era criança. – comentou Marlene, sentando na frente de Sirius. Diante da expressão insegura do garoto, se reprimiu. – Se quiser, não falamos disso.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Você sabe que fugi de casa.

- Isso eu sei.

- Eu odeio todos eles. Você não entenderia, é muita conspiração numa família só.

- E se eu não ligar de ouvir?

- Vai escurecer.

- Estamos numa caverna, ninguém vai perceber. – Marlene sorriu simpática, sentando – se ao lado dele. – Vamos.

- Você é uma garota muito estranha, cara. – Sirius riu e deitou a cabeça no colo da morena. Marlene passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, tentando ignorar o sentimento bom causado pelo elogio.

- Sou mesmo,_ cara_.


	6. Chapter 6

Gente, ultimamente ando sem tempo, mas quero que saibam que estou escrevendo sempre, e lendo todas as reviews, embora não consiga responder cada uma com a devida calma (férias chegando, prometo que o farei). Obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram, quero saber o que estão achando!

* * *

><p><strong>Amizade X Amor<strong>

- Tem mais alguma coisa que possa ser dita aqui? – Peter jogou o rolo de pergaminho no qual trabalhava na direção de James, e Sirius logo inclinou para dar uma olhada também. A redação que o professor de DCAT passara na semana anterior era de longe a mais complexa, já que pedia uma descrição detalhada dos diferentes tipos de maldições e contramaldições que existiam. James passava os olhos criticamente pelo pergaminho, quando um grupo de garotas chegou dando risada, Lily e Emmeline à frente.

- Eu nunca tinha ouvido isso! – Lily sorria maravilhada. – É de ninar?

- Bom, minha mãe usava para ninar. – Dorcas deu de ombros, voltando seus olhos para Marlene. – Eu gosto daquela parte sobre o sol dançando com a lua, parece tão surreal.

Marlene sorriu, e abrindo a boca de leve, murmurou:

"And whilst the Sun searches the moon, they dance… They dance as if the world would end…" (E enquanto o sol procura pela lua, eles dançam… Dançam como se o mundo fosse acabar)

- E aquela parte da princesa... – Emmeline riu, olhando com ansiedade para Marlene, que abanou a mão com alguma irritação.

- Não sou um rádio, meninas!

- Querida, quantas vezes acha que essa música já tocou no rádio? – Dorcas riu, e Marlene deu de ombros. Sirius, que tinha erguido a cabeça, atraído pela voz, encontrou o olhar dela, e a garota desviou os olhos rapidamente quando percebeu que estavam se encarando, mas não sem antes fazer um sinal de aborrecimento e rir um pouco.

- Eu amei, vou cantar para os meus filhos. – Lily sorriu sonhadora. – Nunca tinha ouvido uma música de ninar de bruxos, é tão fantástico.

- Você já ouviu falar nos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo? – perguntou Alice enquanto passava pelas amigas junto de Frank. – Conte a ela, Em!

- Ah, **deles **ela já deve ter ouvido falar. – a loura riu, mas diante da expressão de incompreensão da amiga, escancarou a boca. – Não acredito que nunca ouviu!

- Fui criada por trouxas, Emmeline. – Lily revirou os olhos, e Marlene passou as mãos pelos ombros da amiga, consolando.

- Se Emme não tem paciência, eu tenho. Vamos, eu te canto a tal da música.

Aproveitando a disposição da morena, Dorcas e Emmeline também se aconchegaram para ouvir. Sirius, que já não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, fingiu descansar para poder ouvir também.

- Começa mais ou menos assim...

E enquanto Marlene entoava os primeiros versos da canção de ninar, James também parou para ouvir. Com um sorriso no rosto, fechou os olhos e se apoiou na poltrona, suspirando:

- Ah, adoro quando ela canta.

Subitamente raivoso, Sirius sentou-se, tenso. James parecia confortável ali, desfrutando da voz de Marlene, e isso de alguma forma o irritava. Talvez seja porque ela disse sobre as expectativas da família sobre os dois, pensou. Eles queriam que eles se gostassem, que _casassem_. Mas ela não gosta de James, pensou com certa satisfação, então pode gostar da voz dela o quanto quiser, Prongs.

A voz dela continuava rondando sua mente, e sentiu aos poucos o coração acalmar. Não seja idiota, James gosta de Lily, repetiu para si mesmo. Deixou-se descansar, só tendo a voz de Marlene para ocupar seus pensamentos. É realmente bom, pensou com satisfação. A canção era conhecida, claro, e a voz dela deixava ainda mais linda.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, e quando abriu percebeu que olhava para ela. Para os olhos fechados, a boca se movimentando ao som da música, e quis se levantar. Sentiu a mesma adrenalina das noites de lua cheia, o desafio, tomar conta dele. Queria levantar e tomá – la, beijar sua boca, traçar as linhas de seu corpo, decorar as curvas. Faria qualquer coisa para ter isso.

Mas antes que pudesse concretizar, uma voz incômoda soprou em seu ouvido: _ela é sua amiga. _E qual é a diferença? Retrucou, pronto para ignorar a consciência e partir. _Se ela não gostar de você, perde a única garota que não acha você um completo cafajeste nessa escola. Não seja burro, pelo menos agora._

Bufando, Sirius voltou a se sentar. Qual a linha que dividia seus sentimentos, e qual a diferença entre a amizade e companheirismo que sentia por ela e a vontade incontrolável de apertá – la que tinha? Lembrava com nitidez de seu cheiro enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos naquele fim de tarde na caverna, e conseguia sentir o peso do corpo dela no seu quando se abraçaram naquele dia. A confiança que ela tinha nele, mesmo sabendo da sua péssima fama com garotas.

Balançando a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, nem tinha percebido que Marlene já havia acabado de cantar. Sentindo-se confuso e cansado, resmungou uma desculpa qualquer e subiu, se jogando na cama sem trocar de roupa.

De repente, no entanto, se viu de volta na sala comunal, mas desta vez só havia ele e ela. Marlene cantava do mesmo jeito que cantara havia poucos minutos, e antes que pudesse recorrer à consciência, os olhos da morena abriram. O azul de seus olhos parecia mais brilhante, quase como se ela estivesse ali para ele. O sorriso de compreensão surgiu no rosto do maroto. Ela _estava _ali para ele.

Andou lentamente na direção de Marlene, os olhos estreitando com o desejo que sentia por ela. Sem dizer uma palavra, a beijou, sentindo seu gosto entrar como uma droga em sua corrente sanguínea. Tomado rapidamente pela energia, enlaçou sua cintura com os braços, e sentiu as mãos da garota percorrerem a linha de sua coluna, causando arrepios. Respirou forte contra a orelha da morena, e trilhou seu pescoço abaixo de beijos.

Antes que pudesse continuar, mãos começaram a balançar seu corpo, e Sirius se viu acordado, suado, e atrasado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gentileza Inesperada**

Enquanto o sol tentava aparecer por trás de várias nuvens no céu, o ar das masmorras se enchia de fumaça proveniente de quase dez caldeirões que fumegavam e apitavam de diferentes maneiras, pontuado pelos passos de Horace Slughorn, particularmente mal humorado naquela tarde.

Numa das últimas fileiras James se achava completamente perdido. Havia pulado a penúltima linha das instruções e esquecera-se de colocar o excremento que precisava, fazendo sua poção calmante, que deveria estar rosada, ficar amarelo bosta. Ao seu lado o único tendo mais sucesso era Sirius, que ia bem em tudo mesmo, mas até mesmo Remus estava encontrando problemas para achar o ponto, e o fato de Slughorn estar tendo um péssimo dia só piorava as coisas ainda mais.

Quando a sineta finalmente bateu, James fez uma careta enquanto embalava o que sobrara da poção (um pouco de caldo ralo e algo que parecia seriamente pus) e colocou em cima da mesa do professor, desesperado para sair dali. Quando Slughorn viu o trabalho do maroto, no entanto, não perdoou.

- Senhor Potter, posso perguntar o que é isso? – falou o homem em voz alta, fazendo todos os olhares se virar para James, que guardava o material apressadamente.

- Minha poção, senhor. – murmurou o garoto, sentindo as orelhas ficarem quentes. Sirius sussurrou algo para Remus, e ambos puxaram as varinhas, prontos para causar alguma confusão que tirasse James daquela cena. Apesar dos esforços, antes que pudessem combinar o feitiço, Slughorn abriu a poção e cheirou, seu rosto gorducho se contorcendo em nojo.

- O que o Senhor quer ser da vida, Senhor Potter?

As costas de James ficaram subitamente eretas, e Peter começou a tremer de nervoso pelo amigo.

- A –auror, Senhor.

- Auror, eh? – debochou o Professor, e alguns sonserinos deram risadinhas abafadas. – O Senhor sabe quanto precisa tirar em seus N.I.E.M's para conseguir passar pela porta da Academia, Senhor Potter?

- Excede Ex-pectativas, Senhor.

- Errou, Potter. Eles requerem um Ótimo. Sabe quanto eu, bem como qualquer examinador do Ministério, daria?

- Não. – a cabeça de James baixara. Sirius fechou os punhos.

- No máximo, Potter, um D. E estaria sendo generoso. – cuspiu o bruxo. – O Senhor sabe onde errou?

- Acho que pulei a penúltima linha, Senhor. – James continuava com a cabeça baixa.

- Ah, acha, eh? Sabe ler? Leia a penúltima linha.

- A-acrecente do-dois pedaços de essência de beladona, girando no sentido anti-horário.

- Acho que não fez isso, fez? – ironizou Slughorn, deixando os sonserinos rirem mais um pouco. James parecia que ia desmaiar, e Sirius já estava perdendo a paciência. Se tornar auror era o sonho que James mais queria alcançar, e não deixaria um Professor de Poções arruinar tudo.

- Não.

- Bom, então acho que não vai ligar se eu pegar essa coisa inútil e sumir com ela, certo?

- Eu vou. – Sirius rosnou, dando um passo para frente. Slughorn ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tomando as dores, Senhor Black. Tsk, tsk, para quê?

- James é o melhor dessa escola. – cuspiu Sirius, ficando perigosamente vermelho. Sentia aquele velho espírito rebelde tomando conta de novo, como quando discutia com sua mãe aos berros, em casa.

- Não é isso que esse frasco me diz, Senhor Black. – Slughorn retrucou com sarcasmo. – Ora vamos, comporte-se para a sua estirpe e para de se incomodar com isso.

- Não preciso que você me trate como se eu fosse idiota. – Sirius deu outro passo, pegando seu próprio frasco e o de James. – Se quiser jogar o dele no chão, vai fazer o mesmo com o meu. – E misturou ambas as poções. Atrás dele, James abriu a boca em choque, mas o estrago já estava feito.

- Acho que não precisa mais da detenção para acabar de estragar o dia, Senhor Black?

- Se quiser me dar uma detenção, pode mandar, não vai mudar nada. – Sirius deu de ombros e virou as costas, jogando o restante das coisas de James na mala dele. – Da próxima vez que vier incomodar a mim ou a qualquer um dos meus amigos, vou pegar essas poções e jogar todas em cima do Senhor. Vamos ver quem vai ser o auror genial que vai querer salvar você.

E dito isso, arrastou James para fora da sala. Slughorn parecia ter levado um soco, e logo dispensou a sala aos gritos, tremendo. Do outro lado do corredor, James caia no choro de frustração.

- Hey, se acalma. – Remus recomentou, conjurando um copo com água para o amigo. James tremia com a humilhação, e Sirius o segurava pelos ombros com firmeza.

- Ele é só um professor de poções fracassado, não ligue para o que ele diz. Você vai entrar na Academia, Prongs.

- Se eu não entrar, como vou ajudar a minha mãe? – desesperou-se James.

- Para de ficar nervoso, vou ficar também. – Peter balbuciou, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Potter? – chamou uma voz delicada. Os quatro se voltaram para a direção de onde vinha a voz, e Lily enrubesceu diante da súbita atenção. James respirou fundo, tentando controlar a incrível vontade de chorar.

- Hey.

- Eu não concordo com o Professor Slughorn. – falou a garota, se aproximando. Peter foi arrastado por Remus para longe, tanto para deixar Prongs e Lily a sós quanto para evitar Dorcas, e Marlene cutucou as costas de Sirius.

- Eu queria te oferecer ajuda. – propôs Lily. – você é ótimo, só precisa de um pouco mais de lógica.

- Gostei do que você fez ali atrás. – elogiou Marlene quando Sirius se aproximou, e pela primeira vez naquela hora o maroto sentiu orgulho de ter peitado o professor.

- Obrigado, só fiz o que achei justo.

- Fez certo, não sei onde Slughorn estava com a cabeça. – Marlene revirou os olhos. – Os únicos que realmente fizeram algo que prestasse foram Lil e Snape, nenhum dos outros chegou ao fim.

- Ele é um idiota. – concordou Sirius, esperando uma reação mais calorosa. Queria que ela espalmasse as mãos em seu peito e sorrisse orgulhosa pelo que ele havia feito, mas tudo que ela fazia era olhar para James, que agradecia.

- Juro que vou te recompensar algum dia, Lily. – James apertava as mãos da ruiva, que se encolhia de timidez.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Quando se levantaram, James já parecia mais animado. Antes de irem embora, Lily parou na frente de Sirius e revirou os olhos.

- Seu estúpido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Segredos**

O sol estava para nascer, e uma fina névoa cobria as torres do castelo enquanto Dorcas trocava de roupa. Ela e Gideon haviam marcado de se encontrar bem cedo na orla da floresta, e ela suspeitava que ele finalmente fosse pedi-la oficialmente em namoro. Como o corvinal tinha medo de quebrar as regras, resolveram ir bem cedo, já que não tinha problema algum em acordar assim. Ele que pensa, pensou ela enquanto ajeitava os cabelos, porque pra mim tem um problema enorme acordar agora.

Seus passos eram silenciosos, mas o coração da garota só se acalmou quando seus sapatos foram abafados pela grama coberta de orvalho dos jardins, e Dorcas puxou o casaco para si enquanto seguia na direção da floresta. Quando finalmente alcançou o local do encontro, procurou por uma árvore para sentar, só encontrando uma mais seca depois de alguns metros. Tomando cuidado para não se aproximar do grande Salgueiro Lutador, sentou-se na base de uma árvore próxima, fechando os olhos.

Já conseguia imaginar a cena linda que aconteceria, com Gideon chegando através da névoa segurando uma flor. Ela levantaria e sorriria tímida, pois não faria ideia do que ele queria. Dorcas sorriu enquanto imaginava o ruivo se ajoelhando e perguntando: "Dorcas Meadowes, seja minha?".

- Sim. – murmurou para o vazio, rindo de sua tolice. Suspirando pesadamente, viu o sol começar a despontar no horizonte, e ao longe pode ouvir um ganido. Assustada, olhou para os lados, procurando a origem do som. Assustada, levantou-se, querendo que Gideon chegasse logo para poder sair dali.

Enquanto virava a cabeça, outro ganido, dessa vez mais alto, foi ouvido. Dorcas apalpou as vestes, se amaldiçoando por ter deixado a varinha no dormitório, e pegou um pedaço de graveto próximo para se defender. Agitando a madeira de um lado ao outro defensivamente, começou a andar a passos lentos na direção de onde, mais uma vez, veio um ganido.

- Quem está aí? – gritou para a escuridão, ouvindo sua própria voz reboar nas árvores. Conforme se aproximava, suas mãos tremiam de nervoso, e Dorcas deixou o graveto cair no chão em choque quando, aos pés de uma frondosa árvore, viu um corpo. – Ai, Deus.

Correndo mais, viu que era um garoto, deitado de costas na grama. Seu uniforme, da grifinória, estava todo rasgado, e havia sangue escorrendo pelos seus ombros. Os cabelos cor de palha estavam sujos de poeira e arrepiados, e as mãos pálidas estendidas traziam arranhões e cortes feios por toda a extensão dos dedos até os braços. Dorcas desviou de outras árvores que bloqueavam o caminho até chegar ao garoto, que para seu alívio ainda respirava, mesmo que com dificuldade.

- Moço... – chamou, tocando de leve os dedos estendidos do garoto. O toque fez com que todo o corpo do garoto convulsionasse, e Dorcas sentiu um aperto de dó no peito. Aquele garoto havia claramente sido atacado por alguma coisa na floresta, e a garota ficou com receio de ver o estado em que estava seu rosto. – Moço...

Vendo que ele não tinha forçar para sentar, Dorcas se agachou e, delicadamente, virou o garoto. Na metade do caminho seu coração já havia parado. Era Remus.

O rosto do amigo estava tão pálido que a respiração era o único indício de que estava vivo, e havia manchas de sangue em todo o seu pescoço. Olheiras profundas marcavam seus olhos, e Dorcas pode distinguir a marca da pata de um cão em seu peito. Desesperada, chacoalhou o garoto de leve.

- Rem, Rem, acorda, por favor. Remus, o que está fazendo aqui? Oh, Deus, Remus?

As pálpebras do garoto se abriram lentamente, e a visão que Dorcas teve só piorou. Ela se lembrava dos olhos de Remus Lupin muito bem, já que o maroto tinha o costume de conversar com as pessoas olhando-as nos olhos. Muitas vezes a garota já imaginara se era só com ela, mas Lily comentara o quão desconcertante era a situação. Os orbes do garoto eram castanhas, profundamente castanhas. Marlene dizia que nunca vira um marrom tão vivo brilhar nos olhos de alguém quando Remus dizia que gostaria de ter nascido com os olhos cinza ou esverdeados como dos amigos, e isso marcara Dorcas.

Mas não era isso que ela via ali na Floresta. Os olhos que a encararam fracamente eram amarelos, de pupilas dilatadas ao máximo. Dorcas se viu refletida ali, olhando assustada para o amigo.

- Remus, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, deixando de lado a contemplação. Remus não parecia perceber que ela estava ali, já que não esboçava reação nenhuma. Dorcas procurou nas roupas pela varinha do garoto, mas não achou também. – Remus, precisa me dizer, por favor!

Ainda assim não houve resposta, e Remus continuava jazendo no colo dela, os olhos levemente abertos, encarando o vazio. Dorcas olhou para cima nervosamente, e viu que o sol estava quase saindo. Puxou Remus mais para perto, recostando seu corpo numa árvore, e começou a olhar os ferimentos. Pareciam garras, que atravessaram a carne como se fosse massa, e após um olhar mais atendo, notou que as marcas de patas de cão em seu peito pareciam defensivas. Seu rosto se contorceu ao imaginar se o cão estaria morto.

Seu olhar subiu pelas pernas do garoto, e a garota corou quando viu que suas calças estavam arrasadas, deixando parte das coxas à mostra. A barriga, arranhada, também aparecia, e Dorcas tirou a camisa de Remus, agora apenas trapos, para secar o sangue que escorria. Quando passou o pano por um ferimento particularmente ruim perto do peito do garoto, Remus rosnou. Dorcas se ergueu, assustada, e viu que por entre os lábios do garoto havia presas. Aterrorizada, deu um passo para trás, tropeçando num galho. Paralisada, viu o sol bater no rosto do garoto, e as presas começarem a se encolher, fazendo a garota duvidar do que havia visto.

Subitamente, os olhos de Remus arregalaram. Dorcas soltou um gritinho, mas paralisou de novo quando Remus começou a se mexer, balançando a cabeça. Como se tivesse acabado de acordar, Remus demorou em perceber que não estava sozinho, e a garota achou que fosse desmaiar quando as orelhas dele se mexeram, como se tivessem vida própria, quando ela pisou num graveto para tentar se levantar.

- R-Remus? – gaguejou, tentando lembrar que aquele era o garoto a quem considerava melhor amigo. Subitamente, as orelhas pararam, e o rosto aterrorizado do menino Lupin se virou.

- Dorcas? – balbuciou o garoto, seus olhos ficando do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis conforme ele se dava conta da situação em que se encontrava. Olhou para si mesmo e em volta, tremendo muito, e quando Dorcas achou que ele fosse sair correndo para se esconder, sentiu um arrepio percorrer a coluna, pois Remus se apressou até ela.

- Eu te machuquei? Você está bem?

- Eu... Remus, o que está acontecendo?

- Só me diz, o que está fazendo aqui? Ficou louca, vir assim na floresta? – Remus retrucou irritadiço. Dorcas nunca vira o garoto tão fora de si de medo. – Pelo amor de Deus, Dorcas, me diz o que eu te fiz.

- Nada! Eu vim aqui agora de manhã para ver Gideon, e encontro você quase morto no chão, o que queria que eu tivesse feito?

- Ai, Merlin, Merlin. – Remus murmurou, se levantando com dificuldade. – Vamos, você precisa voltar ao castelo.

- Não vou sair daqui.

- VAI SIM! – Remus rosnou, agarrando a garota pelos ombros. Dorcas congelou no lugar, sentindo vontade de chorar. Remus nunca levantava a voz para ninguém, e agora havia gritado com ela. – Vai embora, me deixa aqui!

- Você está com medo do que?

- Sai daqui, Dorcas, sai, sai, sai!

- Não vou! – gritou a garota de volta, revoltada. – Se você não vier andando comigo até e enfermaria, eu juro que vou começar a gritar e correr.

Ficaram assim um tempo, cada um de um lado se encarando, assustados. A respiração de Remus saia em arfadas nervosas, e Dorcas reprimiu um súbito desejo de acalmá-lo com um beijo. Nunca imaginara ficar em situação parecida, especialmente com o sempre bem-humorado e calmo Remus Lupin.

- Tudo bem. – o maroto baixou a cabeça, resignado. – Vamos, eu levo você.

- Como... – começou Dorcas, mas Remusa interrompeu.

- Que horas são?

- Quase seis. – murmurou a garota, e Remus deu de ombros.

- Ainda tenho um pouco, vamos.

E com um movimento rápido, pegou a garota no colo. Dorcas arregalou os olhos, imaginando de onde ele tirava tanta força, e percebeu que Remus não estava exatamente bem. Suas canelas estavam mais compridas, e seus dedos haviam deformado na forma de patas, como se estivesse apenas meio transformado em alguma criatura.

Remus correu com Dorcas em seus braços, sem dizer uma palavra. Derrapou diante da enfermaria, e bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta. Madame Pomfrey apareceu surpreendentemente rápido, e Dorcas ficou muda enquanto e mulher soltava uma exclamação e cuidava de Remus.

- Era para o Senhor esperar, Lupin! – reclamou a enfermeira, dando uma trouxa com roupas limpas para o garoto, que a apanhou e começou a trocar. Dorcas olhou para o outro lado, mas quando percebeu que ele já estava vestido, sentou ao lado da cama do garoto, olhando com firmeza para ele.

- Agora vai me contar.

- O que? – perguntou Remus.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Fui atacado. – responder Remus, de prontidão. Iria inventar qualquer coisa, como sempre fazia.

- Atacado por quem? – Dorcas se mostrou preocupada, e Remus suspirou.

- Não sei, foi muito rápido.

- E essa coisa transformou você. – as sobrancelhas de Dorcas se levantaram, e Remus sentiu o estômago dar uma volta. Não sabia o que ela tinha visto.

- Me transformou? Não sei do que está falando.

- Remus, você pode ser muitas coisas, mas mentiroso não. Seja honesto comigo.

- Estou sendo.

- Remus Lupin, é bom você medir as palavras e parar de bancar o idiota comigo. Acordei de madrugada, não vi meu namorado e estou na enfermaria com as mãos manchadas de sangue enquanto podia estar comendo. Se você não contar agora o que está acontecendo eu juro que vou armar um escândalo. Grande.

Diante das palavras dela, Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Por favor, não me faça contar. Sério.

- Estou esperando.

Remus baixou a cabeça.

- Dorcas...

- REMUS, NA ENFERMARIA! – gritou a garota, e Remus segurou os braços dela, implorando.

- Tá legal, tá legal. Sou um lobisomem. Pode sair correndo, mas não conta. Por favor.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**Priscila**: Sirius e Marlene for the winners! É bom estar de volta :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Más Notícias**

- Erm, Padfoot? – chamou Peter, e Sirius desviou o olhar da bolinha que atirava contra a parede pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Eu marquei de ir, er, estudar.

- Ótimo, pode ir também. – deu de ombros, revoltado. James estava com Lily tentando salvar sua cara em poções e Remus na Ala Hospitalar, deixando ele e Peter sozinhos. Agora, Peter também iria.

Enquanto o gordinho se afastava, Sirius parou de brincar. Fazia quase uma semana que não conversava com Marlene, e isso o estava deixando irritado ao extremo. A garota estava sempre ocupada demais para ele, nervosa demais com provas ou com pressa, e Sirius estava começando a suspeitar que ela na verdade estava evitando sua companhia.

Perdido em pensamentos, não reparou que Marlene se aproximava, mordendo o lábio de nervosismo. Quando sentiu o perfume da garota por perto, Sirius fechou os olhos e riu.

- Ora, ora, quem veio me visitar.

- Engraçadinho. Preciso conversar com você.

Sirius se sentou, sorrindo convidativo. Marlene foi até ele, e quando estavam juntos no sofá ela limpou a garganta.

- Preciso sair da aposta.

O sorriso de Sirius se alargou, e ele já estava imaginando o que iria acontecer. Marlene começaria a chorar, dizendo o quão confusa estava se sentindo por ele e toda a situação, e que não poderia apenas fingir que o amava. Sirius se preparou para beijá-la quando Marlene suspirou com pesar e pegou suas mãos.

- Você sabe que é meu melhor amigo, certo? Eu faria qualquer coisa para te ajudar.

- Claro. – Sirius sorriu, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos da morena atrás de sua orelha. – Você também é minha melhor amiga, Leninha.

- Mas não posso fingir estar com você.

Preciso estar com você de verdade, ecoou dentro da cabeça de Sirius, que sorriu. A qualquer momento agora, pensou. Ela vai confessar que me quer.

- Estou gostando de outro. – confessou Marlene, baixando a cabeça e corando. O ânimo de Sirius murchou como um balão sendo esvaziado; e seu sorriso sumiu.

- Que? – gaguejou, tentando manter o controle. Não estava entendendo o que estava sentindo diante daquilo, e nunca tinha experimentado uma reação tão incomoda. Era como levar um soco no estômago, de dentro para fora. Marlene sorriu tristemente, e deu duas batidinhas em suas mãos.

- Sinto muito pelo seu distintivo. – desculpou-se, e Sirius ficou encarando enquanto ela o esperava dizer algo. – Eu sei que você queria, e eu até gostaria de poder ajudar mais, mas sabe eu... Sirius?

- Quem? – perguntou o maroto, olhando em volta. Cada rosto que via parecia uma ameaça maior, cada garoto que o olhava era o inimigo.

- Michael Hyde, da Lufa Lufa. – Marlene corou. – Sabe, aquele louro.

Sirius sentiu uma chama acender dentro de si, se lembrando do rosto do jovem alto e magro que jogava como goleiro pelos amarelos. Era patético jogando, pensou, e mais de uma vez havia sido nocauteado por um de seus balaços. Mas Marlene gostava dele, dava para ver.

- Ele é um cara legal. – mentiu, engolindo o orgulho um pouco. – Vocês, er, conversam?

- Ah, mais ou menos. Ele tem me ajudado em História da Magia.

Idiota, idiota, pensou Sirius. A única matéria que Marlene fazia e ele não, justamente essa.

- Deve ser inteligente. – comentou o garoto friamente. – Bom, boa sorte com ele.

- Não ficou bravo? – perguntou a garota, preocupada.

- Eu nunca ficaria bravo com você, Leninha. – Sirius sorriu. – Vou dormir, boa noite.

E subiu, tentando descobrir como colar os pedaços de seu coração.


	10. Chapter 10

**Depois da Tempestade, Ou o Contrário**

A noite já havia caído havia muitas horas quando James finalmente acabou a poção do envelhecimento que Lily estava tentando ensiná-lo a fazer, e quando ambos colocaram num frasco comprido, o maroto soltou um alto suspiro e riu.

- Precisamos testar?

- Acho que não. – Lily analisou o líquido pelo vidro. – Está perfeita.

Dito isso, se sentou ao lado dele, sorrindo satisfeita. James era um aluno esforçado e aprendia rápido nas aulas que estavam tendo sobre poções, já tendo preparado vários tipos. Ela se surpreendia, pois sempre achara que ele era do tipo que pensava que estudar era para os fracos, mas pelo visto tinha um objetivo bem claro em mente, e faria de tudo para alcançar. De alguma forma, Lily gostava disso nele, fazia – o parecer maduro. Enquanto fitavam o vazio em silêncio, James puxou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada do canto e abriu, dando uma para a garota.

- Sério, não sei como te agradecer. – disse após o primeiro gole, sorrindo. As bochechas da garota coraram, mas ela se limitou a sorrir também.

- Não precisa, mas você me deve uma.

- Eu ficarei mais do que feliz em retribuir. – James se inclinou para frente e sussurrou, deixando a garota mais envergonhada. Era desconcertante ficar na presença dele, ainda mais naquela sala vazia e escura.

- Sem pressa. – Lily tomou mais um gole apressada, engasgando um pouco. Quando conseguir abrir os olhos, percebeu que James a encarava, perdido em pensamentos. Mesmo se sentindo estúpida, quis sorrir para ele, e pela primeira vez, desejou realmente abraçá-lo. James era um cavalheiro quando queria, e desde que se encontravam para ela ajudar em poções, ele sempre fora o mais gentil e delicado possível, embora tivesse o costume de contemplá-la enquanto ela descansava, o que a deixava particularmente desconcertada.

- Lily, posso ser sério com você? – o garoto perguntou de repente, sério por trás dos óculos. Sem dizer nada Lily assentiu, e o garoto pousou a garrafa numa mesa próxima antes de tomar as mãos da garota.

- Eu não superei você ainda. – confessou James sinceramente, e Lily teve o impulso de tirar as mãos dali, mas algo a mais parecia prendê-la a ele, ao seu olhar sério e honesto. – Eu ainda te amo.

- James, eu... – Lily começou, sentindo o coração pesar. Não podia negar que a mudança brusca nele tinha chamado sua atenção, mas não estava preparada para ouvir.

- Calma, me escuta. Eu... Eu acho que você não vai mais querer me ver depois do que eu tenho pra te contar, então vou aproveitar enquanto não quer me matar para falar tudo o que eu sinto por você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Lily cruzou os braços, desconfiada. James baixou a cabeça.

- Eu te amo, e só agora que estou para perder tudo o que amo percebi que o problema era comigo. O tempo todo era comigo, com o meu jeito. Mas eu mudei, Lily, eu mudei por você. Mas antes eu fiz uma besteira enorme e idiota... Entenda, está acontecendo muita coisa esse ano. Meu pai está doente, eu preciso entrar na Academia, minha mãe ia amar, ia distraí-la.

- Tudo bem, olha... Você está ótimo, só falta chegar ao-

- Fiz uma aposta. – falou o garoto subitamente, e Lily parou na metade da frase.

- Como?

- Eu apostei com Remus e Sirius quem iria ficar com sua garota primeiro. Apostei meu distintivo.

- Você deve estar brincando.

- Não. Desculpa, eu estava bêbado, e...

- Você apostou. – Lily se levantou, bufando como um gato raivoso. – Não sei como eu pude acreditar em você, seu canalha! Eu ajudei você ainda, idiota! Combinou a bronca com Slughorn, por acaso?

- Não! – James se levantou, mas era tarde demais.

- Minhas amigas sabem disso? Deus, como Remus entrou nessa?

- Ele também estava...

- BÊBADOS! – cuspiu Lily, revoltada. – Vocês não prestam mesmo. Adeus, James Potter.

E saiu batendo os pés.


	11. Chapter 11

**Males que Vão**

- Então ela correu de mim. – James terminou com um suspiro. Estavam todos reunidos no dormitório desde que James chegara, esperando por Remus. Como o maroto se achava cabisbaixo, Sirius o indagara, e agora estava contando sua história. – Acho que perdi meu distintivo.

- Vai desistir? Putz, James, nunca achei que você fosse desistir de qualquer coisa. – Frank lamentou, trocando olhares com Peter. Sirius, que não dissera nada desde quando o amigo começara a falar, simplesmente assentiu, jogado em sua cama.

Subitamente a porta do dormitório se abriu, revelando um claramente transtornado Remus. Entrando sem fechar a porta, o garoto terminou se jogando de barriga na própria cama, atraindo a atenção de todos. Depois, sem aviso, começou a gritar. Assustados, os garotos saltaram de seus lugares e foram até Lupin, cercando sua cama.

- Moony? – chamou Peter, incerto, mas em resposta só vieram alguns resmungos abafados pelo colchão. O gordinho repetiu a pergunta, e quando Remus se ergueu, com o rosto todo amassado, parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Eu sou um grande idiota. – falou simplesmente, fazendo James revirar os olhos e voltar a sentar.

- Bem-Vindo ao clube. Contei à Lily da aposta.

- O que ela fez? – Remus mostrou-se genuinamente interessado.

- O que você acha? Gritou, quase me bateu.

- Sinto muito.

- O que te aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou pela segunda vez naquela noite, escorado em sua cama. Não queria nem iria contar a eles sobre Marlene, então ficava francamente confortável em ficar ali, indagando sobre sofrimento alheio.

- Dorcas terminou com Gideon.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – comemorou Frank, sorrindo, mas então se sentou e olhou para a porta. – Espero que Fabian não esteja por perto.

- Diga por você. – Remus deu de ombros. – Ela ficou bem magoada, eu achei que era um bom momento de dizer o que sentia. Sou mesmo um imbecil.

- O que ela disse? – James se inclinou para frente. Remus havia contado sobre a reação de Dorcas ao saber que ele era um lobisomem, e a princípio Prongs achara até que boa, considerando que ela ficou apenas chocada e saiu correndo.

- Que não está pronta para ficar com ninguém, ou comigo.

- Nenhuma garota está. – Sirius se limitou a falar. Frank colocou as mãos nos quadris e revirou os olhos, numa imitação razoável de uma garota enfurecida.

- Pelas calças listradas de Merlin, ânimo! Se vocês não tentarem reverter essa situação eu vou ter de tomar uma atitude.

- Tipo sair por aí armando escândalos? – Remus suspirou, lembrando-se de seu terrível encontro com Dorcas na enfermaria.

- Ou começar a arranjar outros caras para que elas saiam com eles? – Sirius resmungou, a cara de Michael Hyde flutuando diante de si.

- Contar não adianta, já fez estrago suficiente. – James deitou desanimado.

- Pior que tudo isso junto: Sirius, vou contar da vez que você e Alicia Goldstein se agarraram no dormitório dos professores; James, eu juro que estrago a sua poção durante a prova e, Remus, vou espalhar o boato de que você bebeu tanto que fez essa aposta.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius aceitou na hora, imaginando a cara de Minerva se descobrisse.

- Se você diz, ok. – James sentiu o tradicional nervosismo à menção da matéria que mais detestava.

- Qualquer coisa, não conta, por favor! – Remus parecia à beira de um ataque.

Aos risos, Frank deitou.

- Então tratem de começar amanhã.


	12. Chapter 12

**Observatório Black e O Admirador**

No dia seguinte, Hogwarts fervilhava com a perspectiva do jogo de quadribol entre Sonserina e Corvinal que iria acontecer naquela manhã, então Sirius achou difícil localizar onde exatamente as meninas estavam. Não iria ver o jogo, e sabia que nenhuma delas também, e os cabelos ruivos de Lily seguindo no contrafluxo de pessoas sinalizaram o lugar em que deveria abordar Marlene.

- Hey, senhoritas. – apareceu de repente na frente delas, fazendo Emmeline assustar e derrubar o caderno. Com um movimento rápido da varinha Sirius convocou o objeto, entregando com um floreio à loura, que riu e corou.

- Ah, com licença. – bufou Lily, desviando do moreno para seguir seu caminho. Dorcas sorriu como se pedisse desculpas pela atitude da amiga e a seguiu, tendo de correr para acompanhar.

- Eu, er, vou atrás delas. – desculpou-se Emmeline, sorrindo. – Obrigada, Sirius, é mesmo um cavalheiro. – terminou com um beijo estalado na bochecha do maroto.

Quando só havia ele e Marlene no corredor, a garota ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Lily está furiosa com vocês.

- Eu sei. – Sirius coçou a nuca, pensando na reação da ruiva. – James contou sobre a aposta. Ela não é tão compreensiva quanto você.

Marlene sorriu agradecida, mas não esboçou nenhuma outra reação para tristeza de Sirius. Determinado a conquistá-la de vez, Sirius sorriu e apoiou-se de lado na parede, fazendo sua sombra recair nela. Marlene pareceu surpresa com o ato repentino, mas se recostou da mesma forma, pensando que ele queria contar um segredo ou algo parecido.

- Sabe, você é muito bonita. – sorriu, estreitando os olhos sensualmente. Marlene arregalou os olhos, num misto de diversão e confusão.

- Obrigada, o que deu em você?

- Eu acabei de perceber. – mentiu Sirius, mantendo o sorriso. Saindo da parede, tomou a mão da garota e beijou as costas, sem romper o contato visual. – Sabe, eu sinto sua falta.

- Aw, eu também! – Marlene exclamou e o abraçou, rindo. – Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, Sirius. Nem desse seu charme brincalhão eu esqueço, pode deixar.

_Charme brincalhão_, Sirius sentiu uma pedra descer pelo seu estômago enquanto sentia Marlene rir fraternalmente. Ela pensa que estou brincando.

- Não, Lene, eu...

- Vamos, tenho uns esquemas de quadribol para mostrar a você. – chamou a morena, já andando. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Mas eu quero conversar com você! – gritou, e a garota virou na metade do corredor.

- Tudo bem, só vou avisar as garotas e fico com você hoje, feliz?

Sirius fechou a cara, e só voltou a falar quando já estava sentado na sala comunal, Marlene tagarelando sobre alguns planos que tinha para os próximos jogos e pretendia mostrar a James assim que ele conseguisse pensar em esportes.

- Lene, eu quero ficar contigo. – falou subitamente, interrompendo a narração de um dos golpes de bastão. A garota parou, aturdida por um momento.

- Ah, desculpa.

- Hã? – Sirius olhou, não acreditando.

- É, eu tenho te ignorado esses dias, eu sei. Mas é que... Ai, você não sabe como me sinto boba de admitir, é Michael.

A declaração de Sirius morreu na garganta. _Michael_. Marlene corou.

- Eu te deixei de lado pra ver se conseguia alguma coisa, mas sei lá, ele está sempre cheio de gente.

- Ele é um idiota. – resmungou Sirius, se arrependendo em seguida. – Sabe, vou te ajudar.

- Você vai... - Marlene sorriu incrédula. – Oh, você é o máximo!

E o abraçou novamente. Sirius suspirou nos braços dela, decidido a acabar com Michael Hyde.

Enquanto Sirius programava "aulas de relacionamento" com Marlene, Remus espreitava numa coluna perto do salão principal enquanto uma coruja das torres sobrevoava as mesas para entregar um bilhete para Dorcas. Porque eu sempre fico escondido, pensou com raiva de sua covardia, mas não podia arriscar como fizera na floresta.

A coruja deixou o bilhete no colo da garota, e Dorcas franziu a testa, bem como todas as suas amigas, enquanto abria o papel cuidadosamente dobrado e perfumado.

- Oh, hoje o dia está cheio de surpresinhas. – Emmeline riu. – Que cheiro bom.

- O que está escrito? – perguntou Alice, interessada. Ao lado dela, Frank sorriu.

- Me perdoe as palavras mal colocadas, pois oratória e escrita não são talentos que possuo. – começou Dorcas, dando uma risadinha. – Quanta humildade, que fofo.

- Que mais?

-... talentos que não possuo. Mas preciso expressar o que sinto por você, Dorcas Meadowes, e é o mais profundo e sincero apreço. Desculpe a formalidade, mas saberá em breve quem eu sou e quem sabe, seguimos juntos rumo à felicidade.

- RIMOU! – Emmeline parecia querer desmaiar. – Descobre quem é, case, tenha filhos com ele, Dorcas, querida!

- Homens são todos iguais, que patético. – Lily resmungou, abrindo seu caderno de poções novamente.

- Ah, ignore a Lily, Dorquinhas. – Emmeline revirou os olhos. – Ela anda meio mal-amada.

- Eu? – ofendeu-se a ruiva, e as duas começaram a discutir. Remus olhou para Dorcas, e viu que a garota olhava em volta para ver se tinha alguém que pudesse ser o tal admirador. Ansioso, se escondeu atrás da alta coluna de pedra e respirou fundo, esperando que ela não fosse procurar mais. Sem conseguir se segurar, espiou de novo, e viu que ela agora cheirava o papel, sentindo o perfume dele.

- Ah, Dorcas. – suspirou. – Você será minha.


	13. Chapter 13

**O Outro Lado da Moeda**

Sob o olhar atento do Professor Franeburnt, feitiços voavam pela sala. A aula prática de DCAT havia sido esperada por semanas pelos alunos, e quando finalmente conseguiram, alguns alunos não estavam se saindo tão bem quanto queriam. Lily dava voltas e voltas em torno de si mesma tentando estuporar Marlene, mas a morena desviava seus feitiços como uma bailarina.

- Olhem só como o Sr. Potter duela! – chamou o Professor, dando um sorriso de aprovação para James e Sirius, que duelavam ferozmente ao redor da sala. Lily sentiu um calor subir ao seu rosto ao ver James em posição de ataque, a camisa chamuscada por algum feitiço que Sirius lançara. Seu rosto estava suado e contraído no esforço por se movimentar tanto, e a garota sentiu-se perdida na expressão séria e concentrada que fazia. Subitamente, o olhar do garoto encontrou o seu, e Lily desviou o rosto para não parecer que estava encarando o garoto, sem perceber o sorriso que se formou no rosto de James quando percebeu o olhar da ruiva em si.

- Vamos, Lil, vamos ensinar uma lição pra esses dois. – Marlene chamou, olhando desafiadoramente para Sirius.

Voltando-se para sua parceira, Lily ergueu a varinha, disparando um feitiço certeiro... Na mesa do professor. Todd Franeburnt olhou incrédulo para o estrago, e balançando a cabeça, foi até Lily, que encarava o que tinha feito pregada ao chão.

- Srta. Evans, acho que errou a mira.

- Desculpe, Professor. – A garota baixou a cabeça, e mesmo sabendo que o professor não estava bravo com ela, sentia-se a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo.

- Exercícios extras? – sugeriu o homem, sorrindo penosamente.

- Tudo bem.

A sineta tocou, e Lily saiu quase correndo da sala. Odiava DCAT, mas sabia o quão importante a matéria seria para o que viria a enfrentar fora da escola. Mesmo assim, se penalizava pela completa falta de atenção. Quando virou a esquina, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar:

- Hey, Lily!

Virou o corpo mais rápido do que pretendia, e dois sentimentos conflitantes duelaram dentro de si. Por um lado, sentiu ódio, porque tinha sido ele que a distraíra a ponto de enfeitiçar a mesa do Professor, mas por outro, seu coração parecia correr ao vê-lo assim, correndo até ela.

- O que você quer? – recompôs a carranca antes que ele pudesse vê-la refletindo. James coçou a parte detrás da cabeça, desconcertado com a recepção fria, mas limpou a garganta para falar.

- Eu quero te oferecer uma coisa.

- Fala. – as sobrancelhas da garota ergueram.

- Eu ainda estou te devendo pelo que você me fez em poções...

- Não precisa se preocupar, já tinha até esquecido.

- Não, eu quero me preocupar. – James deu mais um passo para frente. – Sabe, posso ser um canalha, mas ainda tenho honra.

- Ótimo, como vai me pagar, então? – Lily tentou disfarçar a admiração pela fala do maroto com mais raiva.

- Me deixa te ensinar a duelar.

- Mas você é mesmo muito arrogante, não é? – Lily revirou os olhos. – Me ensinar a duelar. Você agora é professor?

- Você me entendeu. – James retrucou aborrecido. – Não finja que não precisa.

Lily sentiu-se corar, e revirando os olhos de novo, disse:

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Mas nem adianta chamar essa ajuda de reconciliação, porque não é.

- Tudo bem. – James sorriu, e enquanto se afastava, Lily gritava:

- Não mesmo, de jeito nenhum! Eu nunca vou perdoar você, nunca!

Gritava com tanta convicção que não ouviu a resposta de James, que ecoou pelo corredor vazio:

- Você já me perdoou!


	14. Chapter 14

Gente, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso em responder as reviews! Prometo que assim que sair de férias coloco tudo em dia, mas gostaria de agradecer um milhão de vezes a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e tudo o mais, não sabem como anda difícil para eu postar, são suas reviews que me inspiram a sair da escrivaninha para escrever um pouco :) Não parem, por favor :D

* * *

><p><strong>Como Tratar Uma Garota<strong>

Era sexta – feira, e Sirius se vestia com esmero para um dos primeiros encontros com Marlene. Enquanto ajeitava a gola da camisa, lamentava - se por não ser exatamente um encontro romântico, mas sim para ajuda-la a se arranjar com outro, mas o maroto prometia a si mesmo a cada botão que iria conquistá-la.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou James, que passara a semana especialmente bem – humorado. Sirius sorriu discretamente, e enquanto fechava a porta murmurou, sem ligar se o amigo estava escutando:

- Ajudar uma amiga.

A sala em que haviam combinado de se encontrar não era muito longe dali, e quando Sirius chegou, Marlene já estava lá, sentada no batente fundo da janela e encarando o lado de fora. Havia poucas velas acesas, criando uma penumbra na sala que só era quebrada pela luz da lua que batia no rosto da morena, iluminando os olhos azuis.

- Hey. – chamou, despertando-a de seus pensamentos. Marlene sorriu, e Sirius retribuiu com uma piscadela.

- Então, podemos começar? – propôs, e a garota assentiu enquanto aumentava a luz das velas com a varinha. Sirius puxou duas cadeiras para o centro do ambiente, e quando Marlene se sentou, ela sorriu e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Me ensine a conquistar Michael. – Marlene sorriu animada, e Sirius sentiu um peso no coração.

- Bom, primeiro de tudo, pare com esse jeito irritante. – sugeriu o maroto, expressando um pouco do aborrecimento e frustração que sentia. Quando percebeu a expressão triste da garota, no entanto, corrigiu-se: - Homens gostam de garotas confiantes em si mesmas, se você fizer essa cara de extrema empolgação toda vez que falar nele, fica chato.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. – Marlene tirou do rosto o sorriso, e passou a olhar Sirius com seriedade. O garoto desejou que não tivesse a repreendido. A expressão autoconfiante de Marlene era irresistível.

- Outra coisa, agora que você é uma mulher que confia no seu taco. Precisa saber se ele merece você.

- Ah, Sirius, claro que sim.

- Não se deixe enganar. – alertou-a. – Muitas vezes o cara é muito simpático até conseguir a garota. Depois, vira um cafajeste.

- Tipo você? – sugeriu ela, rindo. A expressão de Sirius tornou-se subitamente séria.

- Eu nunca fiz isso. Uma de cada vez, esse é o meu lema. Um homem precisa saber como tratar uma garota.

- E como vou saber disso, Sirius? – perguntou Marlene, exasperada. Sirius se inclinou para frente, expressando seu rosto mais sedutor. Os olhos acinzentados estreitaram, e Marlene se viu subitamente presa por eles.

- Para um cara saber tratar uma garota, precisa conquistá-la sem palavras. – Sirius disse numa voz baixa, estendendo a mão para Marlene, que pegou sem precisar de pedido. De repente, se via em pé na frente de Sirius, encarando os orbes dele como há poucos minutos encarava a lua lá fora. Uma das mãos do maroto envolveu lentamente a curva de sua cintura, e Marlene sentiu-se atraída na direção do peito dele, a distância separando seus rostos não mais do que centímetros.

- Sirius...

- Para um cara saber tratar uma garota, precisa deixá-la sem palavras. Precisa ser gentil, cavalheiro e educado. – um dos dedos dele contornou seu maxilar, fazendo seus olhos fecharem. Marlene sentia como se alguém tivesse injetado uma poção para animar em suas veias, que fazia seu coração acelerar até a boca.

- Para um cara saber tratar uma garota, precisa falar baixo com ela. – sussurrou no ouvido de Marlene, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. A garota podia ter feito qualquer coisa que ele lhe pedisse, e isso era perigoso quando se tratava de Sirius Black. – Entendeu?

Silêncio. Marlene se sentia dividida entre o sim, que terminaria aquele momento, e o não, que a deixaria para sempre nos braços dele. Pensou em Michael, e não conseguira se imaginar naquela posição com ele, uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra em seu rosto, atraindo-a para perto como um imã. Não conseguia imaginar seu coração batendo tão forte por Michael, ou sentindo um suspiro contido ficar preso em sua garganta enquanto tentava manter a postura autoconfiante.

- Lene? – Sirius sussurrou aparentemente despreocupado, mas Marlene conseguia sentir sua expectativa, e a súbita descoberta de toda a razão pela qual ele estava ali fez com que a garota ficasse mais feliz do que esperava.

- Ah? Oi, desculpa, me distraí. – Marlene se desvencilhou de Sirius, seus sentidos reclamando da ausência do perfume dele perto de si. Para sua surpresa, as bochechas de Sirius estavam coradas, fato que ela buscou ignorar.

- Entendeu? Seja uma mulher confiante.

- Pareço confiante? – Marlene olhou preocupada para ele, e Sirius balançou a cabeça, rindo.

- Não, parece cheia de coisas na cabeça. Merlin, você não tem jeito. É uma garotinha mesmo.

Marlene ficou subitamente eriçada de raiva, e Sirius sorriu para si quando percebeu que conseguira o que pretendia.

- Olha aqui, eu não sou uma _garotinha. _Aliás, sou melhor do que muito garoto. Sou melhor do que você. – Marlene se ergueu da cadeira em indignação. Não suportava o tipo que ela e suas amigas apelidaram de "garotinha". Para ela, era o pior tipo possível. Garota frágil, dependente. Isso a irritava profundamente.

- Agora sim. – Sirius sorriu sedutor. – Uau.

Marlene parou de chofre, surpresa. Sirius sorria.

- Essa é a cara de autoconfiante que eu queria. Você é melhor do que ele, e não nego, melhor do que eu em muita coisa.

- Sirius Black admitido que não é perfeito, já ganhei minha noite. – Marlene riu, sentando-se.

- Só confesso para um grupo bem restrito de pessoas. – Sirius a encarava insistentemente.

- Lisonjeada. Entendi o que você quis dizer como autoconfiante.

- Ótimo, parte de ser sexy é ser autoconfiante.

- Só falta a parte do sexy, então. – Marlene gargalhou.

- Você que pensa. - O maroto retrucou, e Marlene sentiu o olhar dele percorrer seu corpo, sentindo-se mal por ter se esquecido de colocar a meia calça debaixo da saia do uniforme.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou, tentando acabar com o clima que surgira ali. Sirius pareceu pensar por um instante.

- Não o chame pra sair, por favor.

- Como assim?

- Sugira que quer, Marlene. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Você é autoconfiante, não se esqueça.

Marlene sorriu e assentiu, agradecida.

- Você é especial, Sirius. – disse enquanto ele apagava as velas para saírem. Sirius parou de costas para ela, sorrindo para a escuridão.

- Obrigado. Ninguém nunca me disse isso.

Quando se virou, Marlene sorria simpática. Sabia muito bem que ninguém nunca dissera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aliviar a Tensão**

- Não precisa mirar, só atire. – falou James muito perto do ouvido de Lily, que segurava a varinha com pouca firmeza. Estavam sozinhos na sala comunal naquela madrugada, e a pilha de almofadas que a garota deveria acertar com um feitiço continuava em pé. Lily não estava tendo um bom dia, e, aliás, estava tendo um péssimo dia. Estava indo mal nos exercícios para os N.I.E.M's, não conseguira se concentrar nas aulas e agora estava estragando tudo com as aulas duelos por que seu coração não parava de bater a cada toque de James nela.

- Desculpe, não estou conseguindo hoje. – desistiu, se desvencilhando do garoto. – Melhor esquecer isso.

- O que está incomodando? – James se jogou nas almofadas, espalhando-as pelo chão. Lily se sentou na poltrona mais próxima, afundando no assento macio. Não estava em seus planos desabafar com James.

- Nada.

- Não quer mesmo me contar?

- Não.

- Bom... – pensou o maroto, indo até a mochila e abrindo. – Eu ia dividir com os garotos, mas está precisando mais do que eu.

Quando Lily viu, ele já estendia a barra de chocolate na sua direção, um sorriso sincero no rosto. A ruiva olhou desafiadora para James, mas ele não se moveu. Ao invés disso, tocou a barra com a varinha e largou. O doce ficou suspenso no ar, e Lily não entendeu o porquê até que ela começou a bater em sua cabeça insistentemente.

- Ai, faz isso parar! – reclamou, e James acenou com a varinha novamente, fazendo a barra cair no colo dela.

- Coma, vai se sentir melhor.

Contrariada, Lily abriu a embalagem e comeu um pedaço, olhando para James. Para seu alívio, ele olhou para outro lado. Enquanto comia, se sentia mal por ter ficado tão brava com ele, e decidiu agradecer pelas aulas, pelo menos.

- Obrigada por me ajudar. – disse, mas James não ouviu. Parecia perdido em pensamentos, e algum minuto depois se virou subitamente, bagunçando os cabelos de nervosismo.

- Posso te contar um segredo?

Lily assentiu enquanto comia. James suspirou e se deitou sobre as almofadas, fechando os olhos.

- Estou com medo.

- Medo?

- De ir mal. Sabe, nos exames.

Lily sentiu como se tivesse engolido gelo puro. Ela sentia a mesma coisa, mas não o achara digno de saber. Mesmo assim ele lhe dera chocolates, pensou, e eu não fiz nada por ele.

- Você é inteligente. – tentou disfarçar elogiando-o. James sorriu com o elogio.

- Obrigado, mas ao aurores pedem mais do que gente inteligente.

- Você quer ser um auror? – Lily perguntou interessada, tentando distraí-lo. James assentiu, suspirando.

- Quero. Meus pais são aurores. Quero dizer, eram. Agora estão aposentados.

- Você parece gostar muito deles.

- Está tão na cara? São as pessoas que eu mais admiro no mundo. Eu só queria que meu pai melhorasse.

Lily mordeu o lábio. Ela sabia que o pai de James estava doente, mas pelo que Marlene falara, ele não iria durar muito. Dominada pela compaixão, foi se sentar ao lado dele, lhe estendendo um chocolate. James pegou com um sorriso tímido, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha tão de repente que Lily se assustou.

- Você é a garota mais meiga que eu já conheci. – confessou ele, sorrindo. – Não consigo entender como alguém pode ser tão... Boa.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Não sou tão boa assim, eu só...

- Você é sempre gentil, correta e justa com as pessoas. Eu nunca fui assim. Você é mil vezes melhor que eu, não sei como algum dia eu pude pensar que você ia querer ficar comigo... – lamentou-se o maroto, balançando a cabeça, resignado.

- Não seja bobo. – Lily soltou antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta para a resposta que ele daria aquela observação. James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu tenho chance, então?

Silêncio. Lily se sentiu acuada, e a velha disputa interna começou. Tinha um lado irritante seu que queria sim, dizer que ele tinha todas as chances com ela, que ele poderia beijá-la naquele momento. Por outro lado, não queria perder o orgulho.

- Por favor, Evans, só me diz sim ou não. – James pulou de onde estava, ajoelhando diante dela. Lily se surpreendeu pelo uso de seu sobrenome, mas algo a impressionou ainda mais. James exibia aquele brilho nos olhos, o brilho que o fazia um grifinório. O brilho que o fazia capitão do time. Era determinação, era paixão. Paixão por ela. Ele a olhava com esperança, e Lily se sentiu subitamente poderosa, como se apenas uma palavra sua pudesse salvar ou destruir o coração do garoto à sua frente.

- Talvez. – optou por dizer. De alguma forma queria dar a esperança a ele. James sorriu e a beijou novamente na bochecha.

- Vai perceber que eu sou o único que pode te fazer feliz. – sussurrou enquanto a abraçava depois, e Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Mal sabia ele, mas ela já percebia.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Floresta Negra**

Já era noite, e todas as garotas estavam se aprontando para dormir. Emmeline penteava os cabelos de Marlene enquanto Lily ajeitava as almofadas, e nenhuma delas parecia perceber que Dorcas franzia a testa de repente.

- Hey, alguma de vocês viu o meu rolo de pergaminho que o Kettleburn pediu? – perguntou ela subitamente, se erguendo de um salto e correndo até a bolsa, vasculhando os papéis e livros.

- Não, por quê? – Alice apareceu na porta do banheiro, secando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha amarela. Dorcas virou a bolsa na cama, todo o conteúdo desta se espalhando pelos lençóis, e ainda assim não encontrou nada.

- Onde você o viu pela última vez? – perguntou Lily, sempre responsável. – Pode ser que tenha deixado em algum canto da sala comunal.

- Vai ver você não deixou com alguém. – sugeriu Emmeline, esticando o pescoço para espiar Dorcas procurando o trabalho.

- Não acho! Eu não pedi ajuda, ninguém nem liga pra... Ah, não!

- Que foi? Lembrou? – Marlene virou a cabeça, estragando a trança que Emmeline fazia em seus cabelos. Dorcas deu um tapa na própria testa, bufando.

- Esqueci em cima daquele tronco que sentamos hoje! – lamentou-se a garota, revoltada. – Vou voltar.

- Se Filch pegar você...

- Lily, esse trabalho vale quase um terço da nota! – desesperou-se. Depois, tentando se acalmar, colocou o roupão roxo. – Vou até lá buscar.

- Está louca? – Marlene revirou os olhos. – Deixa pra lá, Dorcas, você copia do meu, sei lá.

- De jeito nenhum, foi o melhor trabalho que eu já fiz. Eu vou. Tenho certeza de que Filch vai entender, e se não, Dumbledore vai.

- Tanto sacrifício por um trabalho, isso que é esforço. – Emmeline riu ao mesmo tempo em que Dorcas corria escada abaixo.

- Hey, aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – perguntou a Mulher Gorda enquanto a garota fechava o retrato atrás de si, e Dorcas simplesmente acenou com displicência para trás, se penalizando por ter sido tão distraída. Seu coração batia nervosamente a cada movimentação das escadas, e quando estas se alinhavam nos lugares certos ela corria até o próximo lance.

Os jardins estavam sombrios, iluminados apenas pela grande lua crescente que brilhava no céu. Enquanto caminhava na direção da orla da floresta, onde mais cedo o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas decidira fazer a aula, seus pensamentos se voltaram para a lua, e especialmente para Remus.

Quando pensava na ideia de Remus Lupin ser um lobisomem, tinha vontade de rir, e se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos talvez achasse difícil de acreditar que o maroto tão gentil de olhos castanhos pudesse se transformar na fera que ela desde criança fora ensinada a temer. Lobisomens são o pior tipo de criatura, sua mãe dizia, porque não conseguem discriminar amigos de inimigos enquanto estão transformados. Dorcas sentia um arrepio só de pensar em como Remus se sentia ao parar se pensar como humano, e alua crescente era um terrível lembrete de que, em poucos dias, ele sofreria tudo novamente.

As toras estavam jogadas de forma irregular por sobre a grama quando ela chegou, e seu coração quase parou quando viu que seu trabalho não estava lá. Parada naquele ambiente quis sentar e chorar, até que uma trilha de lama adentrando a floresta chamou sua atenção. Ajoelhou-se perto do começo da trilha, e percebeu que seu pergaminho devia ter sido colocado por algum engraçadinho dentro do tronco, que por sua vez havia sido arrastado. Respirando fundo e cruzando os dedos para encontrar onde o Professor deixara o restante dos troncos, começou a andar.

Dorcas nunca fora de quebrar regras, muito menos aquelas que sabia serem para seu próprio bem. Entrar na Floresta Negra era a primeira, mas o que antes era simples preocupação estudantil se tornou determinação diante da raiva que sentia de quem quer que fosse que tivesse sumido com seu trabalho. Seus passos firmes e irritados marcaram a grama orvalhada, e um arrepio de frio subiu por seus braços enquanto as árvores chacoalhavam ao seu redor com a força do vento. Finalmente, uma pilha de madeira chamou sua atenção, claramente reunida por mágica. Aliviada, Dorcas correu até o lado da pilha e viu, dentro do espaço oco de uma das toras, seu pergaminho. Sujo e amassado, mas seu.

Subitamente, se sentiu observada. Era como se as árvores estivessem suspirando, e o vento parecia mais gélido do que antes. Congelada no lugar, a garota só conseguiu virar a cabeça de um lado para outro, tentando captar de onde vinha aquela coceira na nuca, quando um par de olhos muito azuis começou a mirá-la por entre arbustos, muito baixa para ser um humano.

- Quem está aí? – chamou, sem resposta. Um rosnado passou por trás das folhas, e Dorcas sentiu as pernas amolecerem quando viu vários outros pares de olhos surgirem acompanhados do primeiro, e caiu sentada em choque quando percebeu que sete lobos circulavam o lugar onde ela estava, indefesa.

- Hey, cachorrinho... – tentou acalmar o mais próximo, que arreganhou os dentes. Vou morrer aqui, pensou ela, desesperada, vou morrer aqui por culpa do Kettleburn, não acredito!

O primeiro lobo avançou, empurrando – a para o lado. Dorcas sentiu um ardor forte no estômago, e quando olhou para baixo viu que sua barriga tinha um arranhão de lado a lado, do qual escorria sangue. Antes que pudesse se levantar, outros dois animais puxaram a barra do tecido roxo, rasgando – o na altura da coxa com força. Dorcas sentiu que não conseguiria nem chorar, e decidiu fingir que estava morta para ver se os lobos desistiam. Em posição fetal, sentia os arranhões rasgaram suas canelas, e fechou os olhos esperando o golpe final quando um lobo maior, que parecia o líder da alcateia, se aproximou.

De repente, tudo parou. Dorcas sentiu outra respiração que não era a sua, e os ganidos amedrontados de lobos ecoavam pela floresta. Ainda demorou alguns segundos para conseguir sentar a perceber quem estava salvando-a, e quando viu a parte detrás de um uniforme grifinório, o coração deu voltas.

Remus parecia fora de si, e os feitiços voavam de sua varinha ao mesmo tempo em que arreganhava os dentes para os lobos. A alcateia começava a correr, e Dorcas se sentiu pregada ao chão enquanto ele respirava fundo, virando-se desesperado na direção dela.

- Merlin, Dorcas, o que você fazia aqui? – ele se ajoelhou perto da garota, que se encolheu de vergonha. Remus puxou o pergaminho de sua mão, e quando leu, olhou incrédulo para a garota. – Você veio até aqui por isso?

Diante do aceno de cabeça da menina, Remus revirou os olhos e jogou o trabalho de lado. Demonstrando mais força do que ela achava que ele tinha, pegou Dorcas no colo. A garota se sentiu ainda mais envergonhada, e seu roupão dilacerado subiu mais alguns centímetros quando as mãos do maroto passaram por trás de suas coxas.

- Segura no meu pescoço, precisa ir para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Não! Agora que você jogou o trabalho como vou explicar o que estava fazendo no meio da floresta a essa hora?

Remus mordeu o lábio, pensativo. Dorcas se pegou encarando o garoto, perdida nos olhos castanhos estreitos, nos braços firmes e nos lábios comprimidos. Não podia acreditar que Remus era um lobisomem, era simplesmente surreal, inimaginável. Mas era o que ele era. Mesmo sendo uma das pessoas mais prestativas que ela conhecia, era um lobo indomável uma vez por mês.

Enquanto ele a carregava, Dorcas se lembrou da última vez que conversaram sobre o assunto. Ela correra dele, não de medo, mas de choque. E mesmo assim ele voltara a falar com ela. Mesmo machucado, triste, ofendido, ele voltara. Dorcas se sentiu pior a cada passada do maroto, e quando notou que ele olhava preocupado para suas feridas o sentimento piorou. Como ele pode ser tão bom e amaldiçoado, perguntou-se Dorcas. Mas a resposta que sua mente lhe daria ela nunca saberia, pois Remus parou na beira da escadaria, chamando-a:

- Vou te levar para a Sala Comunal.

- Você sabe feitiços de cura?

- Alguns, se acontecer alguma coisa vou ser obrigado a acordar Lily. – ponderou o garoto, que logo sorriu. – Mas fique tranquila, não vou fazer nenhum estrago. Modéstia à parte, Madame Pomfrey já me ensinou alguns truques. Tenho quase aulas especiais todo mês com ela, sabe.

Dorcas enrubesceu. Remus subiu com ela e pegou alguns atalhos, e quando finalmente chegaram à sala, o garoto deitou-a no sofá e acendeu a lareira, sorrindo em seguida.

- Vamos lá, onde machucou? – perguntou preocupado, se aproximando do tornozelo dela. Dorcas sentiu um ardor enquanto ele mexia na pele rasgada, mas logo um tremor percorreu suas pernas. Remus pegou sua mão.

- Espera só um segundo, vou pegar a essência de Ditamno.

O líquido era um pouco pegajoso, e embora ardesse, fazia as feridas fecharem mais rápido conforme o maroto aplicava os feitiços. Quando já tinha os tornozelos limpos, Remus limpou a garganta e a encarou.

- Eu, er, desculpa, vou precisar que você, hum, tire o roupão. Está com sangue escorrendo.

Com dificuldade e morta de vergonha, Dorcas retirou o que restava do roupão, revelando a camisola que ia até a metade das coxas. Tão tímido quanto ela, Remus afastou um pouco o tecido e aplicou o líquido no arranhão na parte externa das pernas dela, tomando cuidado para não subir demais ou escorregar a mão.

- Obrigada, eu podia ter morrido. – agradeceu, e Remus sorriu. – Eu quero pedir desculpas, eu corri, não sabia o que...

- Não precisa dizer nada. – cortou Remus. – Eu não fiquei chateado, já esperava. Só agradeço por não ter contado.

- Remus, eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso.

Remus ergueu os olhos subitamente, e sorriu timidamente. Dorcas sorriu de volta, tomando a decisão final. Lobisomem ou não, Remus Lupin era o que muitos humanos não conseguiam ser: um bom amigo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Constelando**

- Eu achei que você tinha morrido ou algo assim! – Emmeline comentou na noite seguinte ao incidente de Dorcas, acompanhada por Lily e Marlene. Dorcas, para a completa surpresa das amigas, parecia mais do que tranquila em contar para elas sobre o acidente que quase a matou, e assim que entraram no dormitório naquela noite, contou a razão:

- Eu também achei, Emme, mas Remus me salvou. – disse enfim, sentando sonhadora na cama de dossel. Um grande "oh" foi ouvido de todas as meninas, e Alice suspirou:

- Ah, eu queria que Frank me salvasse algum dia. Sua sortuda!

- Por quase ter morrido? – Marlene riu irônica. – Não, obrigada, prefiro ficar viva.

- Lene tem razão. – Lily riu junto da amiga, mas logo sorriu. – Ele salvou você mesmo?

- Aham. – Dorcas deitou com as pernas para fora do colchão, e a imagem do torso de Remus entrando entre ela e a alcateia de lobos famintos surgiu novamente em sua mente. De alguma forma ela o admirava por ter se arriscado por ela. E como era forte, tinha carregado – a até a sala comunal...

- Olha, está até sorrindo sozinha! – Emmeline comentou animadamente. Marlene sorriu feliz e sentou-se na borda da janela, rindo para a noite. Dorcas se sentou subitamente e riu.

- Será que o que estou sentindo por ele é de verdade? Quero dizer, sempre o achei o garoto mais gentil da grifinória, mas Gideon sempre me balançou...

- Gideon foi um canalha com você. – Lily franziu a testa. – Remus nunca seria.

- Verdade, além do mais, Remus é um lindo, inteligente... – comentou Emmeline, e Dorcas revirou os olhos, buscando outra opinião.

- Lene, o que você acha?

Mas Marlene, distraída olhando os jardins, não ouviu de imediato. "Que?" perguntou confusa, e Dorcas riu.

- Será que o que eu sinto por Remus é verdadeiro? – repetiu a pergunta, e Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você sente por ele?

- Bom, no começo era amizade, sabe. Ele sempre foi tão legal comigo, nunca pensei que fosse passar disso. Mas depois que terminei tudo com Gideon e ele disse que, bom, gostava de mim, eu fiquei, sei lá. E ontem ele arriscou a vida por mim! Eu...

- Existe uma linha muito fina entre a amizade e o amor, sabe. – Marlene riu sugestiva, mas logo parou. Como se a frase tivesse invocado seus mais íntimos pensamentos, lembrou-se de Sirius. Como os dois eram amigos, sempre foram, e como de repente ele parecia necessário para ela.

Não que estivesse louca de amores pelo físico de batedor, ou pela risada canina, pensou, ignorando a onda de calor que subia ao seu rosto toda vez que pensava em como ele era bonito. Era só uma amizade. Sirius a considerava amiga, essa era a razão. A razão pela qual decidira contar a ela primeiro sobre a aposta, e depois pedir para que ela fosse sua. A razão pela qual estava ajudando-a com Michael.

Michael. De repente esse nome não causava mais arrepios, e Marlene sequer lembrava se algum dia tivera causado nela um sentimento diferente de admiração. Michael era inteligente, seu lado sensato falou, mas por outro lado, ele nunca iria subir com ela numa caverna para comer doces em paz. A visão de Sirius se aproximando dela encheu seu coração de um sentimento diferente da amizade. "E você ainda nem experimentou..." lembrou-se dele falando, e um sorriso veio aos seus lábios.

Será que ele a achava de alguma forma atraente, pensou. Colocou uma mecha dos longos cabelos atrás da orelha, e voltou os olhos azuis para cima. O calor da pele dele contra a sua naquela noite na sala, o clima da sedução que se formara enquanto ele a ensinava a ter autoconfiança, e o jeito que ela pegara – o olhando-a. Marlene queria acreditar que ele gostava dela, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. Sabia que Sirius não era fixo, tinha medo de se comprometer. Não queria ser mais uma. Por um instante, imaginou como seria tê-lo para si. Ter seus sorrisos, suas piadas, seus braços ao seu redor. Imaginou se ele impregnaria suas roupas com aquele perfume que ela amava. Se ele a beijaria rápido ou devagar.

- Lene? – chamou Lily, e a morena virou a cabeça sonhadora.

- Hã?

- Vamos dormir, você vem?

- Ah, vou ficar aqui um pouco.

- Boa – noite, então.

- Noite! – exclamou para as outras, recebendo resmungos em troca. Marlene sorriu e continuou a olhar pela janela. Aos poucos, a respiração das outras meninas era a única coisa a ser ouvida, e Marlene começou a sentir seus próprios olhos pesados. Embora sentisse sono, não queria sair dali, estava tão bom...

Acordou com duas batidas no vidro, e só quando ergueu as mãos para tentar puxar as cobertas percebeu que havia dormido recostada à janela. Marlene arregalou os olhos assustada, e quase caiu quando percebeu que quem estava batendo no vidro, do outro lado da janela e montado numa vassoura, era Sirius. Como num sonho, ele sorria, vestido com uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta para se proteger do frio.

- Pode abrir? – perguntou, tocando o vidro mais uma vez. Marlene, ainda aturdida, abriu o fecho que trancava o vidro e abriu a janela, se aproximando mais do batente. Sirius se aproximou com a vassoura.

- Hey, viu que o céu está limpo hoje?

- O que? – Marlene olhou para cima, acordando mais um pouco com a exposição ao vento. – Vi.

- Então, vamos ver as estrelas? – perguntou o garoto, e Marlene despertou de vez. Lá estava ele, o famoso Sirius Black, escorado em sua janela às, que horas eram? Duas da manhã. Só para ver as estrelas com ela.

- Como? – perguntou interessada, e Sirius mostrou a vassoura. Diante a hesitação da morena, Sirius estendeu a mão:

- Confia em mim, não confia?

- Claro. – ela sorriu sem pensar, e só depois reparou que seu coração acelerava sem parar. Um pouco nervosa, pegou na mão dele e montou na vassoura, segurando com força na cintura do maroto. Uma dormência subiu ao seu cérebro quando sentiu, sob seus dedos, a barriga do garoto, e subindo um pouco mais, seu peito forte. Os braços eram os mais pronunciados devido ao exercício de segurar um pesado bastão e rebater bolas ameaçadoras de couro, e quando ele saiu com a vassoura, Marlene se sentiu simplesmente segura.

- Para onde você vai quando quer ver as estrelas com garotas? – perguntou no meio do caminho, e Sirius riu.

- Nunca levei uma garota para vê-las antes. Vou para a Torre de Astronomia, tem uma ótima visão.

Aquela frase pesou mais do que ele pensara no coração de Marlene. Ela era especial, então. Quando chegaram à Torre pousaram suavemente no chão, e Sirius a chamou para a beira do observatório. Marlene, mesmo vestindo apenas um roupão vermelho escuro por cima da camisola, sentou-se junto dele, apoiando-se nas mãos para conseguir olhar o céu melhor.

- Daqui dá pra ver boa parte da minha família. – Sirius comentou, rindo baixo. Marlene olhou por um segundo para ele, e os olhares de ambos se encontraram.

- Aqui, olha. – Sirius apontou para o céu, e Marlene voltou os olhos para as estrelas novamente. – Lá está Oreon, meu pai. Significa caçador. Faz bem o gênero dele. – completou, rindo. – E aquele ali é meu tio, Cygnus.

- Cisne? – Marlene perguntou, se lembrando da explicação da professora.

- É. – Sirius soltou uma alta gargalhada. – Bom, teve três filhas, faz sentido.

Marlene riu também, e Sirius se inclinou para trás, deitando. Imitando o maroto, Marlene sentiu uma mão segurar sua cabeça, e no instante seguinte repousava na jaqueta dele.

- O que mais? – perguntou a ele, que apontou mais adiante.

- Andromeda, minha prima.

- E você, onde está?

Sirius pareceu procurar por algum tempo, e logo apontou.

- Ali, na Canis Major.

- Onde? – Marlene estreitou os olhos, e logo Sirius se aproximou, grudando seus quadris de lado.

- Me dá a sua mão. Ali, olha.

Guiando a mão de Marlene, Sirius apontou para um ponto muito brilhante no céu. Sentindo que cuspiria o coração se não falasse nada, a garota suspirou:

- Uau.

- Gostou? – Sirius se deitou de lado para olhá-la, e Marlene fez o mesmo para responder.

- Claro! Jura que nunca trouxe mais ninguém aqui?

- Não. – o garoto sorriu sonhador, e Marlene sentiu a respiração parar. Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto dele. Não era malícia, não era ironia. Era carinho. Delicadamente, Sirius delineou a linha do maxilar dela com os dedos, e Marlene fechou os olhos. – Você é a única.

Eu só posso estar sonhando, pensou ela enquanto se aproximava dele. Sirius colocou a mão em sua cintura, e quando Marlene pensou que ele ia beijá-la, Sirius passou sua boca e parou os lábios em seu ouvido:

- Se algum dia achar que Michael não é pra você, me procure. Eu quero você, Marlene Mckinnon.

- Outra aposta? – a garota sugeriu, e a risada canina diretamente em seu ouvido fez com que todos os pelos do corpo da garota arrepiassem.

- Não, dessa vez é pra valer.

E Marlene sentiu os lábios dele depositarem um beijo atrás de sua orelha, seu corpo em chamas. Agora o jogo virara. Ela o queria.


	18. Chapter 18

Praticamente uma drabble, mas os últimos capítulos vem por aí para compensar! Quero agradecer todas as reviews, sem o apoio delas não estaria acabando tão rápido!

* * *

><p><strong>Meu Lobisomem<strong>

Dorcas batia os pés no chão no caminho para a Ala Hospitalar, determinada a fazer o que estivera planejando desde a primeira noite de lua cheia. Conferira todos os calendários lunares possíveis para ter certeza da última noite naquele mês, e agora que esta já passara, andava para a Ala Hospitalar.

A porta fez um rangido alto quando a garota abriu, e assim que entrou viu que Remus dormia. Parecia cansado, e embora cheio de arranhões no peito nu, dormia profundamente. Silenciosamente e com cuidado ela se aproximou, sentando num banco que encontrou perto da cama do maroto.

Mesmo já acostumada com a ideia de Remus ser amaldiçoado, sentia muita dó pelo seu estado. Imaginava aquele peito sem os arranhões, aquelas mãos sem ralados, aquele rosto sem as rugas precoces. E conseguia.

Remus mexeu levemente, e sua mão pendeu para o lado. Sentida pelo estado desta, Dorcas puxou a varinha e curou os machucados em seus dedos, segurando sua mão delicadamente. Remus abriu os olhos lentamente, e sorriu com serenidade.

- Hey, olha quem está aqui.

- Oi, desculpa te acordar.

- Não acordou. – um sorriso passou pelos lábios dele.

- Eu precisava te ver.

- Tanta urgência pra que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Remus franziu a testa, mas Dorcas riu.

- Não ruim. Eu só queria mesmo. Eu, hum, andei pensando.

- Pensar é bom. – Remus sorriu diante da frase desconexa. – Digo, faz bem.

Dorcas sorriu.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter corrido.

- Já te disse que não tem problema, não disse?

- Eu sei, mas ainda me sinto mal. Eu não ligo pra isso, Rem. Você podia ser o que fosse, lobisomem, tridão, centauro, o que quisesse. Eu amo você.

As palavras pareciam soprar vida no rosto cansado do garoto, que rejuvenesceu a cada palavra dela. Com um gemido de esforço, Remus se sentou de lado, vestindo uma calça de moletom apenas. Dorcas se assustou com o movimento repentino, e ele segurou as mãos dela para acalmá-la.

- Rem, eu...

- Eu também. – Remus interrompeu-a.

O sorriso de Dorcas deixou desnecessárias as palavras. Ainda sorrindo, se inclinou para frente e encostou os lábios nos dele. Pouco tempo depois Remus aprofundou o beijou, enlaçando a cintura de Dorcas com as mãos. E assim ficaram. Quando se separaram, Remus só pensava: "Nossa, acabei de ganhar uma namorada e um distintivo!"


	19. Chapter 19

**O Coração no Lugar**

Enquanto tomava o café da manhã, Sirius sentia o peso da decisão que tomara cair sobre seus ombros. Não se arrependera de desobedecer quase doze regulamentos da escola para levar Marlene para ver as estrelas naquela noite, mas de uma coisa certamente sim. Não queria ter confessado daquela forma tão abrupta o que sentia por ela, muito menos pressioná-la para que parasse de pensar em Michael Hyde. Isso foi mesquinho e egoísta, pensou enquanto cortava o bacon. Não estava escutando quando Remus chegou dizendo que tinha novidades, muito menos quando James gritou com ele pela falta de consideração por não escutar o que Remus tinha para dizer.

- Eu já volto. - soltou de repente, erguendo-se determinado e olhando para a mesa da Lufa - Lufa. A parte detrás da cabeça de Michael estava bem visível, e os cabelos louros chacoalhavam conforme ele ria com os amigos. Tentando conter o ressentimento que estava sentindo, respirou fundo e começou a andar. Já estava na metade do caminho e quase acabando de repassar mentalmente o discurso que faria sobre os sentimentos de Marlene quando a própria apareceu no seu caminho, o encarando seriamente.

- Posso conversar com você? - perguntou timidamente. Sirius franziu a testa, mas a acompanhou para fora do salão. Marlene foi até um dos nichos na parede que dava para os jardins, e pediu que ele sentasse ao seu lado com uma batida no assento.

- Michael está ali, prontinho. - Sirius simulou animação, sorrindo desajeitadamente.

- Eu não quero que você vá dizer nada a ele.

- Porque? Não foi pra isso que treinamos?

- Foi, mas já não tenho mais tanta certeza de que é ele que eu quero.

Sirius sentiu como se alguém tivesse pego todos os melhores sentimentos do mundo, engarrafado e injetado dentro dele. O rosto de Marlene parecia confiante, e isso o estimulou a limpar a garganta e se aproximar um pouco mais dela. Quando estavam a centímetros de distância, começou:

- Lene, sobre aquela noite...

- Sim. - completou ela, como tivesse lido os pensamentos de Sirius. Ele sorriu, ia perguntar se tinha sido aquilo que a fizera mudar de ideia. Marlene corou um pouco e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha. - Eu não estou certa sobre meus sentimentos. Estou confusa, você é um canalha.

- Você está certa, eu sou um canalha. Esqueceu de dizer cachorro, idiota e, principalmente, louco por você. Lene, eu não me sinto assim por ninguém. Você é a garota mais impressionante que eu conheço, e eu conheço muitas.

- Esse é o problema. Você conhece muitas.

- Eu sei, mas me deixa explicar. Eu nunca achei alguém que fosse corajosa, determinada, linda, inteligente, sexy e companheira como você. Você é forte e poderosa, não sei como consegue, mas é. Isso me fascina, me conquista, sei lá. Quando eu disse que queria você não estava brincando. E não é só pra dar uns amassos, é pra valer.

- Sirius...

- Você tá entendendo? - Sirius pegou as duas mãos de Marlene nas suas, olhando a garota diretamente nos olhos. - Se você está confusa eu entendo, mas eu precisava te dizer como eu me sinto. Pode pensar o tempo que quiser, não vai fazer diferença.

- Você não vai conseguir esperar.

- Eu não paro de pensar em você, droga! - Sirius se exaltou, revirando os olhos. - Eu sonho com você, eu sinto o seu perfume, eu penso a todo momento, as estrelas me fazem lembrar de você. James está puto comigo porque não escuto mais o que ele diz, Remus acha que fiquei louco. Até Peter já disse que eu estou com cara de imbecil. OLHA QUEM ME CHAMA DE IMBECIL. E é tudo culpa sua. Sua, desse seu jeito, dessa sua atitude. Desse seu corpo, também.

Marlene sentiu as bochechas esquentarem perigosamente à menção de seu corpo, e Sirius se levantou.

- Se você me quiser tanto quanto eu quero você, me procure.

E foi embora.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ultimato**

As notícias nos jornais eram péssimas, mais uma família de bruxos era encontrada morta naquela semana, e trouxas desapareciam por atacado sem explicação, intrigando tanto a polícia trouxa quanto os aurores, que já não sabiam o que fazer. O clima de tensão se alastrava pela escola, e os filhos do casal encontrado morto na sala de estar haviam sido retirados no meio das aulas do quarto e sexto ano para serem avisados. No começo do jantar daquela noite não havia alegria ou diversão, e sim uma nuvem de ansiedade e curiosidade, que tendia a se alastrar pelo restante do mês. James e os outros esperavam por Remus e Lily, que como monitores estavam ajudando o filho grifinório do casal morto a arrumar suas coisas. Ninguém ousava tocar na comida, e James não paravae de limpar o suor que se acumulava na palma de suas mãos.

Quase meia hora se passou até que ambos chegassem, Remus tão pálido quanto as velas que iluminavam o lúgubre salão, e Lily com os olhos levemente vermelhos. Ambos se sentaram pesadamente nos bancos, e assim que se viu escondida do foco das atenções, Lily escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

- Hey, ruiva, respira, não dá pra ceder assim. - Sirius, o mais próximo, a abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos de leve, tentando fazê-la parar.

- Porque tem que ser assim? - Lily perguntou entre os braços do moreno, e Sirius suspirou com pesar antes de dizer.

- Enquanto esse louco estiver por aí, sempre será assim. O que nós podemos fazer é lutar, não chorar. Chorar não vai trazer os pais deles de volta, Lil.

- E-eu sei. - soluçou ela, limpando os olhos com delicadeza. Sirius conjurou um copo com água e entregou a ela, ainda consolando-a.

- Talvez Dumbledore diga alguma coisa.

- Ele tem que dizer, não dá pra ignorar. - Remus falou num tom de sussurro. Dorcas, que pulara para o lado dele, segurava sua mão com força e acariciava seus cabelos. - Estamos falando de morte, é forte demais.

O jantar surgiu diante, deles, mas quase ninguém tocou na comida. Vendo a ausência de som vindo dos alunos, Albus Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos, e com os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca, se ergueu.

- Eu estava esperando o jantar acabar para poder dizer o que é preciso, mas acho que diante das circunstâncias, vou começar agora. Hoje, como há muitas semanas vem acontecendo, perdemos irmãos. Desde o ínicio somos todos iguais, todos viemos e acabaremos nos mesmos lugares, seja como for, e isso nos faz unidos por um laço que nem a mais poderosa força pode destruir: a vida. Todos vocês sentiram isso, mesmo sem saber o que é, pois vejo muitos que nem conhecem os pobres adolescentes que perderam a família chorando pela sombra de uma poderosa força que ameaça a nós e a nossa segurança. Porém, quero que cada um de vocês abram os seus corações e pensem, nesse instante, naqueles que amam. É esse amor que irá combater as trevas. Enquanto houver aquele que ame, haverá aquele que lute. Tenham na memória esse dia como o primeiro de tempos muito difíceis que estão por vir, mas também pensem que não há mais tempo para deixar os sentimentos de lado. A morte de mais um de nós não deve significar uma sombra, e sim um passo para a esperança de que um dia nós construiremos um mundo melhor. Obrigado.

A salva de palmas que se seguiu não foi ouvida por James, que encarava o próprio colo com obstinação. Durante o discurso de Dumbledore, não conseguia parar de olhar para Lily, as lágrimas de compaixão ainda secando em sua pele. Ela era doce, meiga e delicada, mas também era forte e corajosa. Era capaz de chorar, mas era capaz de lutar. Ainda assim, James queria protegê-la. Queria estar sempre ao seu lado, ser seu apoio, guardá-la nos piores tempos. Ao fim do discurso de Dumbledore, a vontade de comer aumentou um pouco junto da esperança que as palavras do diretor traziam, e James respirou fundo. Iria dar o ultimato.

Em silêncio, todos se levantaram no fim da janta e começaram a seguir em direção aos dormitórios, e quando percebeu que Lily andava mais devagar que os outros, James correu até ela e a cutucou nas costas.

- Hey, eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você.

- Sim? - ambos se afastaram até um canto sem pessoas andando, e James olhou sério para Lily antes de dizer:

- Eu vim te fazer a pergunta definitiva: você quer sair comigo? Esse discurso me fez pensar em muitas coisas, Lily, e uma delas é o tempo que perdemos nessa brincadeira infantil de irritar você e te chamar pra sair sem propósito. Eu cresci, e quero que saiba que quem está te chamando para sair agora é um cara de decidiu ser alguém, e que quer você para crescer com ele. Quero proteger você, cuidar de você e amar você para o resto da mina vida, Lily Evans, só cabe a você me dizer se quer ou não. Eu prometo ser o melhor namorado que você puder imaginar, prometo estar ao seu lado em todas as lutas, prometo ser o mais fiel, prometo nunca mais te incomodar com coisas ridículas, prometo te amar até que você me mande parar. Sai comigo?

- Eu também percebi algumas coisas com tudo o que aconteceu hoje. - Lily tremeu um pouco ao lembrar da expressão do menino que ajudara a se vestir para o funeral de seus pais naquela tarde. - E a maior delas é que eu não tinha o direito de te chamar de infantil, quando eu mesma agi como uma idiota por muitas vezes com você. Você foi o único que sempre confiou em mim, me ajudou em duelos mesmo eu sendo grossa com você, me consolou mesmo sem eu te dizer o que estava sentindo. Sabe, Potter, já fiz muita coisa errada na vida, e posso admitir que te julguei errado. Hoje eu percebi que não dá pra perder tempo, e acho que já perdemos bastante. Minha resposta hoje é sim.

James podia ter dado saltinhos pelo corredor quando os lábios de Lily encostaram nos seus, mas ao invés disso expressou sua felicidade abraçando a ruiva com força enquanto acariciava seu rosto, sem acreditar que tinha Lily Evans nos braços. Nunca tivera tanta certeza de que poderiam vencer o tal "Lord Voldemort" que os jornais vinham falando, e mais que tudo, nunca tivera tanta certeza de que a mulher de sua vida estava ali, na sua frente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sem Tempo a Perder**

Marlene corria. Os corredores estavam apinhados de gente, alguns estudando desesperadamente para os exames finais e outros se amassando tentando esquecer das preocupações, e seja por um motivo ou pelo outro, ninguém parecia ligar a mínima para o fato de que havia uma grifinória procurando por alguém. Enquanto passava de lugar por lugar olhando e depois correndo, Marlene passou por alguns espelhos, e se sentiu como uma mendiga esfomeada. Desde o discurso de Dumbledore não dormia direito, sentindo que a qualquer momento a Professora Mcgonagal iria acordá-la para avisar que seus pais haviam sido encontrados mortos, e quase não comia tamanha a ansiedade.

E além de tudo, havia Sirius. A conversa que tivera com ela a fizera sentir mais do que apenas triste. Sentiu-se fútil por pensar que enquanto pessoas estavam morrendo a maior das preocupações dela era se Sirius era ou não um grande pegador. Sentiu que estava perdendo tempo a cada minuto que passava sem ele por perto, e que o único que poderia tirar aquele medo de sua mente era ele. Sirius não era calmo, muito pelo contrário, mas seu estilo passional parecia arrebatar tudo de ruim que se alojava dentro dela.

Dorcas e Remus estavam encostados num canto, ela acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto decoravam alguns feitiços que certamente cairiam nos N.I.E.M's, e se assustaram quando Marlene, aparentando uma morta viva, derrapou na frente dos dois e ofegou:

- Vocês viram Sirius?

- Não, Lene, desculpa. - lamentou-se Dorcas, sorrindo. - O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Nada, preciso falar com ele. Tchau! - Marlene despediu-se enquanto corria novamente, sem entender aonde Sirius fora parar. Já procurara em todo lugar: Salão de Entrada, sala dos professores, Sala Comunal, Corujal, Campo de Quadribol e até no armário de vassouras, sob protestos veementes de Filch.

- JAMES! - gritou quando viu os cabelos pretos levantados para trás que andavam perto de Lily. O maroto virou-se rapidamente para trás, assustado, e franziu a testa quando Marlene parou de chofre na frente deles e começou:

- Vocês viram Sirius? Eu preciso falar com ele, nada sério, ele não fez nada, não estou brava, só preciso... falar... com... ele.

- Ele acordou bem cedo hoje. - pensou James em voz alta, e Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Não estou querendo saber se ele acordou cedo, James!

- Calma, garota. Ele acordou cedo e disse que precisava pensar.

- Onde ele vai para pensar?

- Eu... Ah, já procurou no Campo de Quadribol?

- Já.

- Corujal?

- Já.

- Sala Comunal?

- Aham.

- Perto do Salgueiro Lutador?

- Ele disse pensar, James, não suicidar. - Marlene perdeu a paciência, e James deu de ombros. Furiosa por ninguém saber onde ele estava, Marlene nem disse nada e voltou a correr.

Pensar. Aonde Sirius iria para pensar, meu Deus? Marlene olhava para os lados loucamente esperando vê-lo, ouvi-lo, e na altura em que chegou aos corredores, já estava começando a questionar se ele realmente existia ou não. Balançando a cabeça e pensando seriamente em desistir depois de cogitar uma ideia tão absurda, Marlene sequer reparou quando, numa curva, parou no meio de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, sentindo a sensação de mergulhar num balde frio inundar sua cabeça e a acordar de seus pensamentos confusos.

- AI! - gritou, e o fantasma a olhou levemente ofendido por um instante, para logo depois se comprazer com a situação da garota.

- Ora, se não é a Senhorita Mckinnon! Pelo seu estado creio que veio me perguntar como é morrer, certo? Bom, muitos me fazem essa pergunta, e depende muito do jeito que você morre. Visto pela aparência que a Senhorita carrega creio que está para falecer devido à doença, o que é um meio deveras ruim de se partir. Claro que...

Marlene encarava o fantasma completamente confusa, sem entender porque Nick Quase Sem Cabeça pensava que ela estava terminalmente doente, até que lemrbou de seu estado. Meu Deus, estou dando susto em fantasma, pensou em desespero. Tentando ser o mais delicada possível, limpou a garganta e disse:

- Hum, Sir Nicholas... Eu não estou doente.

- Hã? - o fantasma parou no meio da sentença. - A Senhorita não está... Hum... Então porque veio me procurar?

- Eu queria saber se o Senhor viu Sirius Black.

- Oh, o Senhor Black passou por mim hoje de manhã. Veio me perguntar algo sobre antigas famílias e como...

- Para onde ele foi? - interrompeu Marlene. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça franziu a testa translúcida.

- Torre de Atronomia, Senhorita.

- Obrigada! - Marlene agradeceu, correndo na direção oposta com energia renovada. Já tinha esquecido completamente o que tinha planejado falar, e enquanto passava pelos outros alunos, tentou recapitular tudo, sem sucesso. Subiu as escadas para a Torre de três em três degraus, e quando conseguiu distinguir a silueta de Sirius, percebeu que o maroto estava bem pensativo.

- Sirius?

Mais rápido do que ela esperava, o garoto virou-se e ergueu-se, a ohando como se não acreditasse que ela o havia encontrado. Tentando não parecer desesperada, Marlene engoliu em seco e disse:

- Eu quero. Eu quero você, Sirius.

Ainda sério, o garoto foi até ela e encaixou suas mãos em torno de sua cintura, a olhando profundamente.

- Você sabe que toda a minha família trabalha para Voldemort? Não posso esconder isso, não depois do que Dumbledore falou.

- Eu sei, mas você não é como eles. Eu quero ficar contigo, não importa o que aconteça.

Sirius sorriu de lado, estreitando os olhos sensualmente. Marlene sentiu seu pulmão expelir todo o ar que tinha dentro, e enquanto Sirius se aproximava, sentiu como se alguém tivesse transformado suas pernas em geleia. Seus lábios se tocaram, e Marlene sentiu a língua de Sirius pedir passagem para aprofundar o beijo. O coração martelando dentro do peito, Marlene sentiu Sirius empurrá-la até a parede, e reconheceu que realmente, ele beijava muito bem. Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo mais acontecia, e ela reconheceu que por mais que muitas já tivessem experimentado aquele beijo, Sirius nunca tratara a garota com tanto carinho.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ready, Steady, Love**

Em todos os anos que passara em Hogwarts, James nunca vira tamanha comoção como a que se espalhou pelo castelo quando ele e Lily saíram juntos até as aulas. Enquanto andava pelos corredores ouvindo tudo o que Lily tinha a dizer de acordo com as novas "normas para relacionamento" dela, via várias garotas cochichando umas para as outras, e um ou outro aluno sorria ou erguia o polegar.

- Eu ainda preciso conversar com as meninas, aliás. – terminou ela pensativamente, procurando pelas amigas pelo salão. James sorriu, e quando notou, Lily o olhou confusa.

- O que foi?

- Não sei, você é engraçada.

- Engraçada? – a garota pareceu aborrecida, e James a puxou para um beijo.

- Foi um elogio, sua brava. Adivinha quem eu acabo de ver, de cabeça junta e estudando?

Quando Lily se virou, começou a rir. Num dos cantos da mesa, entre vários livrões, Remus e Dorcas trocavam anotações e beijos. Ainda rindo, James rabiscou um bilhete e lançou com um feitiço na direção dos dois. Assim que o pergaminho caiu no colo de Moony, James olhou em volta:

- E onde está Sirius?

- Boa pergunta, não achei a Lene também...

Assim que saíram do salão, no entanto, James e Lily trocaram olhares significativos. Num nicho da parede, meio escondidos pela parede, Sirius e Marlene se agarravam.

- Ora, ora. – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto James rabiscava outro bilhete e jogava perto dos dois.

Naquela noite, James já esperava a quase meia hora próximo à estátua da Bruxa de um olho só quando Sirius e Remus chegaram.

- Quero o meu distintivo. – Remus estendeu a mão, e antes que James pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sirius deu um tapa nela.

- De jeito nenhum, você desistiu, lembra?

- Eu? Quem foi que insistiu para que eu continuasse?

- Não me lembro de nada. – Sirius empurrou Remus para o lado, estendendo ele mesmo a mão. – Agora, eu mereço esse distintivo.

- Eu beijei Lily ontem depois da janta. – James sorriu irônico, e a mão estendida de Sirius murchou.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo.

- Calma, porque eu beijei Marlene ontem à noite também. – argumentou o moreno, mas James estava irredutível.

- Acho que não há vencedores, então. Sinto muito.

- Eu garanto que se você revir os horários... – começou Sirius, indignado, mas James já recomeçara a andar.

- Vocês dois não prestam, sabiam? – Remus correu revoltado atrás dos dois, mas Sirius já puxara a varinha.

- ME DÁ ESSE DISTINTIVO! ACCIO DISTINTIVO, ACCIO DISTINTIVO!

Quando os dois já estavam longe, Remus revirou os olhos, tirando o bilhete que James tinha escrito naquela manhã:

_Me encontrem perto da entrada para Hogsmeade hoje, depois da janta. Encontro final da operação Ready, Steady, Love (Preparar, Apontar, Amar)_


End file.
